All About Max
by Laura-Stars
Summary: This is Max's point of view on everything from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and more. Being a tomboy is harder than it seems, more so as you grow up. This is Max's perspective of kissing Zack and a lot more. How do you know what Max's home's like? x Please R&R x
1. Chapter 1-Making Friends

Chapter 1-Making Friends

**A/N This is my Fan Fiction about Max from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I know these first few chapter aren't very good, but they will get better, I promise. And at least one new chapter a week, unless I say otherwise. I own nothing. Picture from . This is a short chapter.**

Ever wondered the unusual stress of being a preteen tomboy? We are often overlooked as just another character or person, but what goes through our minds is nothing like what you see. My name is Max, and welcome to my world. I'm 12 years old, which means I'm in 7th grade. I have one friend, his name is Tapeworm, (he ate 20 hotdogs in under 2 minutes) and we're known as dweebs.

There's two new boys at school, Zack and Cody, they're identical twins. They keep trying to get in with the Drew Crew, who are the coolest guys in school, but it's never going to happen. "Hey look, it's, the clones," said Drew, after Zack had tried to talk to him. They walked away after that. Drew has mean names for everyone who he's not friends with. He never gets Tapeworm's name right, and calls me boy-girl freak.

"Did you hear that?" Zack asked his brother. "The Drew Crew just mocked us!"

"Woo hoo, we're in," Cody replies sarcastically. Tapeworm and I looked at each other, then nodded, deciding to go over to them.

"The Drew Crew will _never_ accept you," I warned them. "Don't beat your head against the wall,"

"Even though it feels good sometimes," Tapeworm said, I give him a strange look along with the twins.

"I'm Max by the way, and, this is Tapeworm,"

"What kind a name is that?" Zack asked.

"The kind you get when you eat twenty hotdogs in less than two minutes," I explained.

"Cool, beats my record," Cody said, shocked.

"Yeah, by eighteen," Zack replied coldly. These guys could be okay. "Hey, you guys wanna come over to our house?"

"Did you hear that?" Tapeworm asked me, "Someone wants us to come over to their house," we never get invited anywhere, I'm sure you can tell why.

It turns out they didn't live in a house-they lived in a hotel! Yep, that really posh Tipton Hotel! When we arrived we went up to their apartment, it was on the 23rd floor! It's so cool! Their mom was being weird in front of a mirror with her hairbrush. We all stared at her, till Zack finally said, "Mom,"

"Oh! K," she said in shock, suddenly turning around.

"What are you doin'?!" Zack yelled.

"Apparently I'm embarrassing myself in front of your new friends," their mom said. "You made friends," she rushed over to us, and leant right in my face. She's really weird.

"Maybe," I said, felling unsure. I saw their music player. I couldn't help myself. "Wow, this is so tight," I ran over and turned it on. Their mother tried to stop me, but I just danced to the music. I'm not going to lie, I'm a pretty good dancer.

"Man, look at you go," their mom said. I could feel the twins staring from behind me. Then my cap fell off. I could feel my plaits on my shoulders, and carried on going, I was having fun. But the strange feeling in my tummy wouldn't go away. What would they think? Obviously Tapeworm knew about my hair, but would it put the twins off? Maybe I am a boy-girl freak. That's probably one of the hardest things about being a preteen tomboy. If your hairs too short, you could be accused of being a lesbian, and, you're a girl. I'm proud to be a girl and like to let people know, but, there's also the worry of being different. The only one with long hair. I usually just tuck my plaits in my cap, easy enough. I could tuck my fringe up a bit too. But I was growing up, it couldn't last forever.

"Wow. Can you show me how you do that?" Their mom asked.

"Sure," I said, and moved one of my plaits. I started doing complicated moves on the floor.

"Okay, no, I meant the part a mom can actually do."

"Oh, okay," I showed her something simple, then grabbed my cap and put it on, not bothering to tuck up my hair.

"I never knew you could dance like that!" Cody said, when we were in his and Zack's room.

"And I never knew you were a girl!" Zack spluttered out. Cody gave him a warning look, and Tapeworm looked at me, expecting my reaction.

"Um, of course I'm a girl," I said like it was nothing. But I knew it was, we had found friends, but, I would be even harder to keep them. That's another story. How I made friends with Tapeworm, well, that's a more relevant story.

It was in 5th grade. Where I live, that's in Middle School. About halfway through the year, I moved to Boston. Before, I had been in Elementary School, but I had to transfer to Buckner Middle School. I arrived, and instantly wanted to be a member of the Drew Crew, yes, I made that mistake. I walked up to them at recess, hair tucked into my cap, boy clothes on. "Hey, Drew, right? I'm Max,"

"What do you want?" he said.

"Just came to say hey," I replied.

"Okay, man, you may be pretty cool," I was lucky, usually no one likes the new kids, I 'could be pretty cool'. But I opened that big, fat mouth of mine, and said;

"I'm a girl," angrily, something I'm very defensive about.

"I was wrong, you're not cool, you're a boy-girl freak!" Drew said walking away. He pulled my cap off my head and dropped it on the ground. "Aw, look, little pigtails." He pulled one, as I angrily placed my cap back on and tucked up my hair. That was when he came over.

"I'm Stephen." Tapeworm said, "you can say hey to me," he joked. It just kind-of went from there. Then, a few years later, we met the twins.

My name is Max, and welcome to my world. If you think this is bad, wait till you here about my home life.

**A/N I know this chapter wasn't particularly good, and I'm not sure why I added the bit about Tapeworm. I promise more is to come, and the next chapter is called 'Keeping Friends' which is about the rest of the episode, and also her talking with her sister. Also this week, I'm hoping to finish and upload 'Like Father, like son,' so PLEASE stay tuned for more, and also review, I prefer negative hater reviews to none at all. I may include how Tapeworm got his name at the end of a future chapter if you ask for it, but for now, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2-Keeping Friends

Chapter 2-Keeping Friends

**A/N This is the next chapter in the series, which I hope is a bit better. Thank you to Emlin18 for the first review, that's what keeps me writing. Sorry for any mum/mom mistakes, or grades/ages/schools, I'm British.**

Ever wondered the unusual stress of being a preteen tomboy? We are often overlooked, but what goes through our minds is nothing like what you see. My name is Max, and welcome to me world…

Shortly after that, I went home. Tapeworm stayed but I knew I was needed. Sure enough, when I got home mom was gone and Hailee was busy cooking dinner. I wandered through the piles of rubbish maze towards the kitchen. I could smell her attempt at spaghetti bolognaise with such few ingredients, then though of Zack and Cody, living their clutter-free hotel lives, with as much food as they could eat. "Hey sis," I said from behind her.

She turned around, "took you long enough," she murmured. "Clean the two plates' then find us two box's to sit on," she ordered. I looked to the sides of the kitchen, covered with magazines and empty toilet rolls.

"Just in case we need them again," mum had explained.

I found the two plates we owned then went to the sink, tried lots of washing up liquid bottles, before finally finding one that worked. I rinsed them over and left them on the side beside Hailee. I cleared some old tin cans off two boxes and sat down on one. Hailee came over to me with dinner and a fork, placing a can of coke between us. It may not have been much, but these moments were some I savoured the most. Getting to talk to my sister.

I looked up at her, her beautiful blue eyes, all the boys adored them, the same shape as mine, but they shimmered, and showed beauty immediately. Her long, flowing, blonde hair was pure blonde, pale and purified. Her clear skin shone, and everyone liked her. There were times I was jealous of Hailee, she was beautiful, kind and always knew the right thing to say. But, I also liked being me, the jealousy stopped at that. Even if I did have her sparkling blue eyes, I wouldn't use them. If I had her long flowing hair, I would shove it up in a cap, and I would defiantly dirty her perfect clear skin. "How was your day?" she asked sitting down opposite me.

"Good," I said without thinking. "How was your day?"

"Tad dumped me," she muttered. "And Belle now thinks I'm a loser."

"Oh," I didn't really say much after that. But just as we were about to finish, I had the nerve to ask her something. "Hailee?" I asked.

"Max," she replied.

"Who decides who's cool and who's a loser?"

Hailee rolled her eyes, "Come on Max," she said like it was obvious. We went to bed soon after that. Our room was small, but it was ours. We weren't allowed to paint it, so it was an ugly cream colour, covered with half girly band posters, and half with red socks and basketball posters. Our room was the least cluttered place in the house, it had two beds, a mirror and a wardrobe squished in. I liked to be in bed before mom came home, in case, well, just in case...

By the next morning, word seemed to have spread that the twins lived in the hotel. We were just walking past the Drew Crew, talking, when Drew spoke to us. "Hey Clones, is it true that you really live in the Tipton Hotel?"

"Yeah, our mom sings there," Cody said folding his arms.

"And it makes your place look like a dump," I said showing off. I know my place is literally a dump, but still. Tapeworm copied me trying to be cool.

Drew gave us a weird look. "And are there really hot babes serving ice cream by the pool?"

"Three flavours," Cody said.

"And we're talking about the girls!" Zack added.

Drew gestures for the twins to come over. "Maybe we'll, err, come over and hang out,"

"You wanna hang out with us!" Cody said shocked.

"Of course he does," Zack is obviously the cooler twin.

"You know," Drew walks around the boys. "I've always liked you two." The start to walk off, ignoring the people who always liked them. The twins fighting behind. It's weird when people get caught up in being cool. What's wrong with being the way you are? Tapeworm and I stayed together for the rest of the day, and I was considering going home, when Cody came up to us.

"Guys, you're still coming, right?" he said as the whole crowd of people were walking to the Tipton Hotel.

"Sure," I said, not really looking up.

"Defiantly!" At least Tapeworm was excited.

When we came through to the pool, (I decided to ditch my cap) there was no ice cream left, I wasn't too bothered, but Tapeworm was. "Ah, who ate all of the ice cream?"

"Too late, Earthworm," Drew said as we sat down on a sun lounger.

"Hey, let's all go in the Jacuzzi," I suggested, as everyone ran and took up all the space before we got there. "Guys, move over, make some room,"

"Sorry, but the kiddie pools, over there," Drew said. Everyone laughed.

"Great, first no finger sandwiches, then no ice cream, and now this!" Trust Tapeworm to moan about the food.

"They always have extra in the cabana," at least Cody was trying to be nice.

"Alright!" Tapeworm gets excited over everything.

"Better not be melted," I muttered as we walked over and got some ice cream. When we came back, everyone was gone. We were ditched. Alone. Worthless. Just because we didn't fit into the category of 'cool'. Just because I didn't have long flowing hair like Hailee, just because I didn't wear dresses. Just because Tapeworm was a little odd, just because we were happy being us. That's probably one of the hardest parts of being a preteen tomboy, you're not cool. Whatever cool was, which I clearly didn't know.

We wandered round the hotel together for a bit. But I felt like I needed to cry, after thinking about everything, and excused myself to the girl's room. One bonus of being a preteen tomboy, you can always get away from your friends, by going to the bathroom. Tears were about to poor out of my face when I walked in there. I couldn't stop them any longer. I wasn't Hailee, I wasn't blonde and beautiful and girly. I wasn't normal. Whether that was what I wanted, it was what was expected. How long would it be before social services came on my mom? But, would they ever come? I couldn't make my mind up on what I wanted. I loved being me, but wasn't seen as normal. I loved my mom and Hailee, but the hoard scared me.

I looked in the mirror and begun rinsing my face when I noticed a tall blonde girl stood behind me, watching. "Are you alright?" she asked me.

I nodded, forcing back the tears. _Stupid baby, crying. You make out you're all tough when really you're just a baby._ I thought to myself.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked me. "Is it all the kids Zack and Cody invited? Are they ruining your holiday?"

I shrugged. "I'm one of them. Well, not really. I'm a boy-girl freak, but, they invited me,"

"You're not a boy-girl freak," the girl insisted. "I'm Maddie, and trust me, you're perfectly normal, just keep on being who you want to be, and you'll find the right friends. Trust me, the twins will come crawling back,"

"I'm Max by the way," I said.

"Okay Max," Maddie said, "I've got to go back to work, but, see ya around," Maddie left after that. I looked in the mirror and braced myself to go back outside.

Tapeworm and I were on our way to the pool when we heard the twins talking to Drew,

"…those two dweebs Max and Silkworm," we heard the end of what Drew was saying.

"His names Tapeworm, and he's our friend," Zack was actually sticking us for us, "and so's the other dweeb," he still thought I was a dweeb though.

"Yeah, and they liked us even before they knew we had this cool place, and dainty finger sandwiches," Cody joined in.

"That's right, and then you made us ditch them," Zack added, "So you know what, now we're ditching you,"

"Fine, here," Drew threw his basketball in the air (knocking off the satellite disc) and he and his crew left.

Tapeworm and I helped the boys pull it back up (and we all made up). It was just the four of us, Zack, Cody, Tapeworm and I, relaxing on the sun loungers. Mr. Mosby was next to mine, so I said to him;

"You know, Mosby, you run a nice place around here," I remarked.

"Thanks, son," he said.

"I'm a girl," came my harsh response. Mr. Mosby just made a face and turned away.

My name is Max, and welcome to my world. Maddie was right, the twins came crawling back…

**A/N Thanks for reading, this chapter was hard to right, as while I was writing it someone decided to take the episode down from YouTube (Literally, I went back to copy another dialogue, and it wouldn't work.) Thank god to 'a Max History pt. 1,' which I used instead. I hope you liked this chapter, but since you read it, please leave a review. There's more of Maddie to come in the future, more of Hailee and more of her 'moms' (I would say mum) hoard. The next chapter is called 'Like father, like son' so I'm sure you can guess who visits. I will write entirely my own dialogues next time, so, please review with any ideas, tips, or just so I know someone out there read my story.**

**Laura-Stars **


	3. Chapter 3-Like father, like son

Chapter 3-Like father, like son

**A/N As promised, here is 'Like father, like son,' Please review, positive or negative, I want to hear your opinion. This chapter contains child abuse, and explains why Max is so scared of her 'mom'. You could skip this chapter, or till it says in bold 'no more abuse' if you don't like to hear about that stuff.**

Ever wondered the unusual stress of being a preteen tomboy? We are often overlooked, but what goes through our minds is nothing like what you see. And how does your father treat you? Like a daughter or a son? Or is he just…never around? My name is Max, and welcome to my world.

I walked in the door to my house, I knew I was late home after video games with Zack, but I still prayed mom wouldn't be home. Hailee was sat on a stack of newspaper next to the door. "You missed dinner," she whispered, passing me a plate of plain, cold spaghetti. "And moms home," she warned.

"Thanks," I whispered back as I hesitantly climbed over things till I got to the kitchen. Mom was there. She looked at me expectantly. "Hi," I said in a hushed whisper.

"Not seen you in a while," her blonde hair was up in a ponytail, and her dull blue eyes looked tired. There was a reason I hadn't seen her in a while. I was scared. Mom went out at four, and came home around eight. All I had to do was not come home till after that, and look asleep when she came home. Last time I was around when she came back, which used to be every night, she brought back a new boyfriend. He tried to un-clutter some space, mom got angry and threw a shoe. He left, but then Hailee came out, tried to calm her down, and suggested not bringing that man back. Mom got mad.

"Come here young lady!" she yelled. I watched mom pick up her heaviest leather belt from behind a pile of cardboard boxes. She pushed Hailee into a bent over position and pulled her pants down. Mom was about to smack Hailee with the belt, when I jumped out from behind and pushed her out of the way.

"Nooooooo," I yelled.

"That's it, you're in for it now!" mom yelled at me. I still have the scars along my back. But mom didn't stop there, she grabbed Hailee's long ponytail and started hacking at it, then my cap was next, she cut it in half. "Maybe now you'll remember you're a girl," she slapped me round the face, "to your room."

Hailee and I avoided her after that. It was months ago, and we had agreed not to tell anyone. We still love her, it was completely out of character, and she'd been drinking and got upset about her hoard. But now I was seeing her properly. She was home early, or I was late. "Your father's coming on Saturday," she said, "he wants to spend the day with you,"

"Okay," I murmured.

"Then we're going to sit down and have dinner, we've not done that in a while," I nodded quickly exiting to my room. Hailee came in soon after.

**No More Abuse**

"What did mom say?" she asked me.

"My dad's visiting!" I made a face.

"You think you're so unlucky, but you're actually lucky, I'd love to have my dad visit once in a while," she shot back.

"Oh, sorry," I said back sarcastically, that's probably the one thing Hailee and I don't agree on; Dads. Hailee hasn't seen hers since she was seven, which was seven years ago. Mine visits about once or twice a year. I never like it, but it's Hailee's dream for him to come and visit. She would give anything for him to give her away at her wedding. Mine annoys me, he makes out I'm everything to him, but always leaves. He doesn't want me permanently, he just treats me like something he can visit, or rent. It makes things awkward between Hailee and me.

That was on a Wednesday, and I didn't dare tell friends, that's just not the sort of stuff we share. When I came home on Thursday, Hailee was still annoyed. She didn't act mean as such, but wasn't exactly nice. She simply passed me my dinner and sat down opposite me. She didn't say anything. I was the first to speak.

"So, how was your day?" I asked, like she always asks me.

"I wake up early, make you breakfast, go to school, buy dinner, cook dinner, no time for friends, make sure you're in bed by the time mom comes home, and you know what Max?"

"What?" I said.

"I do everything like this alone. I pretty much look after you. Mom doesn't love me, my dad barley knows I exist, and you have the cheek to moan to me about having a loving parent!"

"I'm sorry sis, I just didn't think."

"You're done," she scraped my dinner into the bin along with hers and walked off. I went straight to bed when I went into our room. Not that I was asleep. I was crying into my pillow at about midnight, when Hailee climbed into my bed. "I'm sorry," she whispered hugging me, "I didn't mean to be so harsh."

"I'm sorry too Hailee," I muttered back. Eventually we must've fallen asleep.

Friday evening, Hailee was helping me pick out what to wear. "Which cap are you wearing?" she asked me.

"I thought I could wear my beanie," I suggested. Picking up the black and white knitted hat.

"That'll look good, with your hair in it? Or down? Or in plaits? Or pigtails,"

"I think I'll have pigtails," I'd never really put this much thought into stuff. But, I was seeing my dad.

"And, your white top, blue hoodie and denim jeans?" she asked.

I nodded, "yeah, thanks sis,"

I couldn't get to sleep that night. I kept tossing and turning in bed. I know it sounds silly, but I really wanted my dad to like me. Secretly, I wanted the same as Hailee, a father, to do the job a father does. To pester boyfriends, to make me try hard in school, to yell at me for looking sluty, to keep me young, and to eventually walk me down the aisle. Not that my dad had any intension to do that.

Hailee and I were up early the next morning. She helped my get ready and I felt like I looked perfect. I was ready and excited at the door from 8AM. But you know when you wait for something for so long, then, you get a bit board of waiting and very impatient? That was happening to me, as Hailee and I sat on stacks of newspaper at 10AM. That was the time mom was usually up. Except, she didn't wait with us, too self-centred. It was obvious I was different to mom and Hailee, they were both blonde with blue eyes, and I had dark brown hair and doe brown eyes. Our eyes were the same round shape, though.

Finally, at 11:30, there was a knock on the door. I jumped up, straightened my hat and opened the door. There stood in front of me was my father. His doe brown eyes stared into mine, and he smiled.

"Is that my little Maxina?" he asked, "You look beautiful, and you've grown loads!" he said, trying to get me to say something.

I stared at him, not knowing what to say. My eyes were wide in fear.

"I thought we could take a walk in the park maybe? Then the red sox are playing at one, we could go see them. Whatever you want to do. Hey, if you've girled' up a bit like you mom insisted you would, we can go shopping. Nothing? Please, just talk to me,"

I just stared, I couldn't think of a thing to say. Luckily Hailee saved me;

"Max would love to go on a walk, and see the red sox," she said, "She's just in a bit of shock right now, that's all."

"And you are..?" dad thought for a minute, "Halie?" he tried.

"Hailee," I muttered. Dad looked at me. "Her names Hailee,"

"How do you like my plan for the day, then?"

"It sounds cool," I nodded.

"Come on then," dad lead me outside and we began to walk. "So, how ya bin'," he asked.

"Good," I said.

"And how's that dancing of yours coming along?"

"Good," I thought, "I'm getting quite good," I admitted.

"You've always been good, it's in your blood," we didn't say much after that till we got to the park. "You want me to push you on the swings," he asked.

"I'm 12 now dad," I shot back, "Not two."

"Sorry,"

"You forgot my birthday as well," I looked up at him. "You promised you'd do everything you could to be here for me. You said you'd send a card in the post at least,"

"I was busy," he shrugged like it was nothing. "You wanna card, your mom's got plenty, 'cos she keeps everything. Anyway, now, I'm gonna stick around more. I can't live up here in Boston, but I'm going to visit at least once a month, and I'll never leave unexpectedly again,"

"I've heard those words one thousand times," I looked up at him, "and like I said before, I'm twelve now. I don't believe everything 'daddy' says,"

"Look, Maxina, I promise things will be different. I mean it this time,"

"My name's Max, and why don't you show me, not just tell me,"

"It hurts that you don't believe me,"

"Why would I?"

"Okay, you have a point," I shrugs his shoulder. "What d'you wanna do?"

I thought for a minute. "Can we go get ice cream?" I couldn't think of anything else.

"Sure! Then how about those red sox?"

I nod.

We were about to enter the ice cream parlour, when I saw Drew and his crew sat there. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea," I said to him before Drew saw me.

"I thought you wanted ice cream?" he asked.

"I did, but, not anymore," Dad saw me looking at Drew's Crew and took me away from the window out of site.

"Who are those kids?" he asked me.

"No one, just some kids from school," I said.

"You know what, you shouldn't be afraid of the bullies. Just walk in there, and we can have ice cream,"

"I'm not afraid," I said in a whisper, "I just, don't want to,"  
"Maxina!" Dad was about to lose his temper. Unfortunately, that was when Drew came out.

"Ooo, Maxina," Drew mocked walking past.

"Thanks for nothing dad," I muttered, as we went inside.

We didn't talk while we ate our ice cream. Eventually, he spoke. "I'm sorry Max. I've not been a very good dad, have I?"

"S'okay," I couldn't be bothered to reply properly.

After that we went to see the red sox, which was good. They won! I felt like he was my dad, it didn't matter that he wasn't always there. It was a happy time. We had fun, like father-daughter bonding.

Dinner as a family was what scared me most. We came in, cheering, foam fingers on our arms. Surprisingly, we could walk through the house, and didn't need to climb. Mom had even cleared the chairs and table. I knew why. She didn't want dad to make legal problems, trying to get me back. He'd tried before. I didn't want to live without Hailee, and if mom wasn't a 'suitable parent' where would she end up?

"Good day then?" Hailee asked when we came in.

"Yeah!" I replied. "Did you have a good day?"

"I went out with Briana and Abigale earlier,"

"Cool," I nodded.

"Moms cooking dinner," she told us.

"What are we having?"

"Heat up in the oven toad in the hole. It'll be done in five minutes,"

It was done in five minutes. I loved the taste of meat, protein, something good for me. Hailee and I kept making faces at each other from either ends of the table, while mom and dad made small talk, about the old times, and a lot about me, mostly.

"I'm telling you, all this tomboy stuff will disappear once she starts puberty," my mom insisted. "Doesn't help that you encourage it,"  
"I'm not encouraging anything," my dad shot back, "she had the choice, shopping or red sox."

"She'll girl up, Hailee was the same," mom lied.

"I don't mind, Maxina can choose," dad said.

When it was bed time, dad slept on the couch. I didn't dare talk to Hailee about him, I knew she was jealous.

The next morning, I got up and got dressed. I shoved my plaits into my cap to prove a point, I wasn't going to change anytime soon. I left my bedroom and went to the living room to see dad. He wasn't there. _Where's he gone? He can't of left. He promised. He never keeps his promises, but, he can't be gone, can he?_ I worried to myself, but after checking the entire house my suspicions were confirmed. He was gone. I wasn't going to wake Hailee, and, I just needed to leave the house. Go somewhere I could forget about it.

It was only about 9 AM, but the Tipton lobby was still crowded with people. I got some strange looks but continued to the elevator. _What was the floor again? 23! _I wandered along the corridors when I got to the door. I wasn't sure whether or not to nock. What would I say? It wasn't like with girls where you can show up and cry. This was boys, preteen boys don't cry, they have no emotion and are super cool. I hesitated a long time outside their door, but eventually nocked. I regretted it, but when there was no reply, brought myself to nock louder.

"Hello," a woman's voice called, "come in,"

I almost ran away, but brought myself to open the door. The boys weren't there, but their mom was.

"Hiya Max," she smiled. "Cody's at a museum with Tapeworm, but I think Zack will be up soon,"

"Cool," I nodded, "I could go if…"

"No, it's fine." She looked to the door, "ZACK," she yelled, "Your friends here to see you,"

There was a grunt from the other side of the door, and it opened. Zack stood there in his underwear sleepy. I opened my eyes wide in shock, Zack looked up and suddenly realized it was me.

"Max!" he ran back into his room and came back in wearing his dressing gown.

"Sorry," I said quickly.

"Zack, go get changed." his mom encouraged.

Zack grunted and went back into his room, closing the door.

"Would you like a drink, Max?"

"I'm alright thanks," I said. I was in so much shock from what I'd just seen. Zack. In his underwear. The fact that he didn't seem to care scared me as well. If he'd seen me in my underwear, I'd have just about died. Zack just came out five minutes later combing his hair like nothing had happened.

"You wanna play guitar hero?" he asked.

"Sure," I said in a mouse voice.

"I'll leave you two b-" Carey stopped, "Kids alone," she saved.

Zack turned to me, "Can we pretend earlier never happened?" he checked.

"Way ahead of you!" I answered.

We had fun, not really talking, just playing. He was on guitar and I was on base. We were good. My cap fell off when I was jamming my head, and I didn't even care!

Cody and Tapeworm came in at about three, and they were pleased to see us. "Wow Zack, you're out of bed," Cody said surprised.

"Max got me up," he moaned.

I smiled.

"We went to the natural history museum," Cody boasted.

"It had a pizza place right next door," Tapeworm joined in.

Zack fake coughed, "nerd," he whispered after.

"You know, just because you cough, I can still hear the insult," Cody said, hurt. "Let's go to our room,"

We went into the boys' room after that. It was messy. Really messy. Well, half of it was. The other half was spotless, absolutely perfect. One bed was made, the other really messy. I could tell whose side was whose. Zack went and started jumping on his bed.

"You don't have any idea how much that damages the mattress," Cody went on, "and with those socks it's very un-hygienic,"

"Blah, blah, nerd," Zack shot back, picking up a basketball and chucking it in the net. Then he jumped down. Soon we were all talking and sat on beds. (I opted for Cody's).

"We should start a basketball team," Zack suggested when we got onto the subject of sports. "Max and I can play, Tapeworm can be faked to, and Cody can sit on the bench,"

"Yeah," Tapeworm said, not really understanding.

"That could be cool," I agreed.

"But we'd need a grown up," Cody has to be the voice of reason. "As a coach."

"Um…" I said as we all looked at each other. "Anyone got a dad?"

"He's always out of town," Tapeworm said.

"Ours is too," Zack said.

"Mine too," I replied.

"We can sort it out later," Cody said, "Of course, we'd need more team mates,"

The thought of dads was getting too much for me. It was building up inside me, I knew I needed to go rinse my face. "I need to go to the bathroom," I said, getting up. I ran the tap and stared at myself in the mirror. _Idiot!_ I thought, _Just look at you, your dad wants a little girl, not whatever you are. _I was about to brake down in tears, there was no stopping it. I wiped my face with the cuff of my sleeve, turned off the tap and did what my dad always does. Leave without a trace.

I went down the elevator, and came out, wiped my face and sniffed. I tried to make a quick exit when I heard my name.

"Max?" I turned around, it was the candy counter girl. The blonde I'd seen in the toilets…Maddie? She left her position and came to put her arm around me. "What's wrong, is it those boys again?" she seemed genuinely concerned, but she was a stranger.

"No, nothing's wrong," I shoved her off and left the Tipton.

My name is Max, and welcome to my world. It turns out, I'm just like my dad.

**A/N Thanks for reading this chapter, I know it's quite long, but I worked hard. Thank you to TheSupremeKingFangirl06 for Favourite and Follow, it really made my day, and cheered me up that someone **_**liked **_**a story **_**I**_** had written. Also, Guest, thank you very much for taking the time to comment on my story, I really appreciate it, but what do you mean by 'This is stupid where's tha' porn,' I perfectly understand you think my story is stupid, but I never said there'd be porn.**

**I particularly enjoyed writing Zack and Cody talk as, being a twin myself, it's just so true. I particularly like, and feel for, Cody, as we both share the nerdiness, but I try not to let it come across. Maddie made a re-appearance, and, trust me, Max will give into her eventually.**

**I've also decided how posting will work. In the school holidays, they will be posted regularly, unless I'm away. Normally, though, I will post a chapter every Friday, maybe two depending. And if I receive 10 reviews in a week (as if, but…) then an extra chapter will be uploaded on the Sunday. I know it's technically Saturday now, but it's close.**

**Please read and review (especially since after 77 people have read my story and only 2 reviews) or message me. More Max will be coming shortly.**

**Laura-Stars**


	4. Chapter 4-Just a Little Girl!

Chapter 4-Just a little girl!

**A/N This chapter follows on from the last one. I know it's not very good, but something needed to fill in the gaps. The chapter after next will be called 'GoDance USA' and will be Max's interpretation of 'Footloser.' That goes up Friday, along with another chapter that goes with this one. Thanks to Jon Voris for Follow and Favourite, it means a lot. Please read and review.**

Ever wondered the unusual stress of being a preteen tomboy? We are often overlooked, but what goes through our minds is nothing like what you see. After all, we are just…little girls. Why is more expected from us? My name is Max, and welcome to my world.

I didn't know where to go after that. I'd left the Tipton unexpectedly, and didn't want to answer questions if I went back, by now they'd have realized I was gone. I found myself standing on the edge of a bridge. All I had to do was take a few steps forwards, and all my problems would go away. I would be gone. Dad could feel responsible, Mom could feel guilty. Everyone would suddenly realize there was another side to me. A side I was afraid to show. People say tomboys are often a result of being brought up by a family of boys. I say that's bull, we are born the way we are meant to be.

I thought of my dad. He acted like I was so special, he promised me, and yet, I'm still feeling the same way I felt every single time he left. I just stared down the edge of the bridge, so tempted to jump. I picked up a stone and chucked it off the bridge. Then I turned and ran, I ran and ran, as far as I could. It felt like I was running for miles, I just turned frustration into energy. I was annoyed with my dad, I was annoyed with my mom. Why couldn't I have loving parents? Someone to care for me? I had Hailee, but she wouldn't be around for ever, and she got impatient. When I stopped, I was panting in a town, it was dirty in a 'dodgy' area.

A group of dirty, twelve year old boys came up to me. Obviously homeless. "You got any money?" Their leader asked, trying to be tough.

"No," I said simply, trying to walk away.

"Food?"

"Nope,"

"Are you on the streets too?" I could feel him looking at me. Was I dirty? I wasn't scared, just confused.

"Yeah," I thought lying was best.

"Are you a girl or a boy?" Usually I like to get people to know I'm a girl, but the way he said it scared me. I suddenly turned in the opposite direction and ran again. I'm a girl, just a girl. But, I couldn't seem to tell him.

When I finally stopped again, I didn't know what to do, how to get home. I decided to try and take a bus. I stepped on, and the man looked me up and down. "Where you off to then?"

"Boston," I replied.

He rolled his eyes, "I know that, where about,"

"The Tipton Hotel," I looked at him, with my big brown eyes.

"$3 please,"

"I don't have any money," I stared up at him. "I'm just a little girl," I took my cap off and let my plaits fall down. I was small-ish for my age, and hadn't started puberty, so I thought it might work.

"Tough!" the man yelled, "next,"

So I was stuck walking home. I couldn't be bothered to run, but I knew I needed to go home. I got lost a little bit, but I have a sense of direction. I managed to find my way home alright, but it was already eight thirty. Hailee was in our room when I got back and immediately hugged me.

"I was so worried, I thought he'd taken you with him!" Then she saw my upset face, "Oh Max, I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault," I muttered.

You know when you're talking about someone, and you have no idea that they're right behind you. Or, when you're behind them, listening and they have no idea. That was happening to me. Zack, Cody and Tapeworm were stood together, outside in the morning before school. I had my hair stuck up in my cap tighter than ever before, with fear of changing. I was about to go and talk to them, when Tapeworm spoke.

"Did Max ever come back last night?" he asked them.

"No!" Zack said shocked, "No note, no message nothing,"

"Does she do this often?" Cody asked.

"Nah, well not really. When her dads recently visited, she can get a little…" Tapeworm said, "You know, goes to the girls' room, doesn't spend much time with friends, it wears off," he shrugged.

"I thought Max said her dad was out of town?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, but, you can't tell anyone I told you this. _Especially_ Max, I only know what her mom told my mom. When they used to be friends. He's always out of town, always promising her things then leaving."

"Are her parents divorced then?" Zack asked.

"Divorced implies they were once married."

I decided to speak up for myself; "Glad to know that you think my home life is so interesting," I pushed past them walking away, "why don't you just ask me all your questions?" I walked away.

"Max, wait!" Zack called after me. But I couldn't be bothered to speak to him. What was the point? All that would happen would be that he would apologise, or not. I was about to leave the school gates, when the Drew Crew came up to me.

"Maxina," Drew muttered to me.

I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled. "What?"

"Wouldn't expect you to have such a girly name,"

"Well then you're thick, Andrew,"

"That's not the same thing." He argued.

I smiled more, "Yeah, it is,"

"Boy-girl freak just owned you!" one of Drew's Crew yelled.

"So, at least I'm not a boy-girl freak," Drew retorted.

"I'm not a boy-girl freak," I pulled off my hat, "I'm a girl, who happens to like sports and video games, who happens to go by Max, and who happens to hang out with guys. I'm pleased to be who I am," I smiled with pride.

Drew just laughed and walked off with his crew, but I could tell he felt owned.

I still didn't feel like going to school that day. I just bunked of from Buckner Middle School. Left Zack, Cody and Tapeworm to talk about my life like I was some TV show. I went to the place Zack and I always went. Outside the video games store and arcade (next to each other) were some steps you could sit on. I sat there lost in thought, I don't know how long for, then I realized I could make more use out of my time. I went up to the large area between the stairs and the buildings, and begun to dance. I left my cap on the floor near me, and started by trying out a few simple moves.

Before I knew it, I was lost in my heads imaginary music and doing improve, and I think it looked like a choreographed routine. People started dropping money into my hat, something I wasn't expecting.

I stopped out of breath after a while and counted up the money. $10.73! I went into the arcade to see how much more I could make…

My name is Max, and welcome to my world. I might make some money, but what about me and Zack? At least I owned the Drew Crew!

**A/N So, Max had a new way of making money… And, what will happen between her, Zack, Cody and Tapeworm? When will Maddie make a reappearance? There's so much more left to come and happen, please don't give up on me now! I'll be back at school tomorrow, so updates will be once a week. Please read and review, cheer me up a bit! Honestly, if you hate my story, I'd much rather you told me. Sometimes I listen to my friend's lists of what's wrong with me so they don't do it behind my back! :) Hope you enjoyed-thanks for reading!**

**Laura-Stars**


	5. Chapter 5-Real Friends

Chapter 5-Real Friends

**A/N Here's the next chapter, not sure if I'll finish 'GoDance USA' but since not many people are reading… If you are, please leave a review and I'll keep going a little faster. This chapter is based on a problem I've had with my friends recently. The one I always ditched is there for me, but the others are not. I've finally found a way to make page brakes as double spaces and stars don't show up! **

Ever wondered the unusual stress of being a preteen tomboy? We are often overlooked, but what goes through our minds in nothing like what you see. The difference between true friends and fun friends is different. Your true friends will, even though it sounds soppy, always be there for you. Your fun friends will not. My name is Max, and welcome to my world.

Laura-Stars

People seemed happy to play me at arcade games. I walked up to two boys playing for money. "I'll bet you $5 I can beat you," It was a dance game, so I obviously could.

"You're on, little girl!" one said as we both paid for the side by side machines. The moves started and I was hitting the right arrows in time, we were about halfway through when his mate pushed me off my machine and held me down. I was so embarrassed. "Pay up, little girl," the first one said.

"No way, you cheated!" I argued.

"Who said it was against the rules?" he asked taking my money out of my pocket and walking away.

I sighed loudly and walked back outside, shoving my cap on but leaving my hair down. I sat back on the steps, still thinking. For a long time.

Laura-Stars

It was about lunch time when I saw a blonde boy walking towards me. My stomach growled and I waited to see which one of the twins it was. When they got close enough for me to make out their faces, I realized it was Zack.

"Max!" he yelled in surprise when he saw me, coming closer. "I've been looking all over for you." He came and sat with me. "Sorry for talking about ya,"

I just shrugged. "Sorry for leaving without saying anything. I know how it feels."

"Why didn't you just tell us-or me-what was going on at home?"

"So I trust Tapeworms told you everything he knows,"

"No. He didn't say anything else. What is going on?"

"Nothing!" I fought back the urge to tell him.

"Well, why aren't you at school?"

"Didn't feel like it."

"Well, you need to go to school at some point."

"Maybe tomorrow…Maybe next week," I really wasn't up for bossy teacher or the Drew Crew or Tapeworm. "Maybe next term, maybe never,"

"Come on, Max. Your parents." He stopped suddenly, "Your mom will get in loads of shit if you skip school,"

"Well maybe then she'll be a better mother, the kind who sees her kids every day and feeds them," I suddenly realized how much I'd let slip in one sentence.

"Max," Zack sounded shocked and scared. "Your mom doesn't feed you?"

"Well…" I thought, then I changed mood. "Tell anyone and you're dead,"

"Okay, okay, how about we go get something to eat, for lunch,"

"Sure," I muttered.

Laura-Stars

In the end we had a really fun time. We went for pizza, then hung out at the arcade till about the time school would end. We went back to school to meet Cody and Tapeworm (Zack said he had to so his mom wouldn't find out he ditched.) They were stood outside the gates waiting for us.

"Zack! Where have you been?" Cody questioned seriously, "You said you'd be ten minutes, tops. You missed the entire afternoon. What will mom say when she finds out you ditched school?"

"Moms not going to find out," Zack threated, "because you're not going to tell her."

"But that would be lying!"

"No, it's just not telling,"

"Fine," Cody agreed, then turned to me. "What will your mom say when she finds out you ditched an entire day?! That goes on your report cars. Ow!" Zack elbowed him in the ribs.

"Who cares?" I replied. Tapeworm looked down at me and smiled, I shot him evils.

"Well, let's head back," Zack said, sensing the tension. None of us talked as we walked back to the Tipton. It was awkward to say the least. On our way to the elevator Maddie smiled at me from behind the candy counter. I gave her a small wave as we got in the elevator.

Their mom was there when we entered, but left saying something about going for a run. Cody and Tapeworm started doing homework at the dining room table, but still no one spoke. Zack and I sat on the couch, it was him that spoke first.

"You wanna play Attack of the Marshens 2?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered.

Soon we were busy killing, frantically saving the world. During that time, Cody and Tapeworm must've left. We must've played for hours, without noticing. Their mom came in at, well, it must've been at least seven.

"Sorry I'm late back, I ran into an old friend," she said running in, then realized who was in the room. "Where's Cody?" she asked.

"He's a Tapeworms," Zack answered simply.

"Oh well. Guess he missed dinner," she shrugged then turned to me, "are you staying for dinner, Max?"

I looked at the meet and new I'd regret it if I turned it down. "Yes please," I replied.

Laura-Stars

My name is Max, and welcome to my world. I stayed for dinner, and the food was so filling and nice, I don't know what Zack complains about. But, I guess he's a true friend, and a fun friend. He'll always be there for me. I guess that's it. I still hadn't made up with Tapeworm, but I was fine with Cody. It felt like my life was suite as well. At that moment.

**A/N So I know the chapter was short and not very exciting, but 'GoDance USA' will either be up tonight or Sunday (as I write the note before and after writing the story). Please review, and tell me what you think of writing my name between sections (or how to do the lines). Thanks for reading.**

**Laura-Stars**


	6. Chapter 6-GoDance USA

Chapter 6-GoDance USA

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, including dialogue and story line, but I created Max's thoughts, Hailee and Max's home.**

**A/N So, this chapter is based on 'Footloser' (episode 7). I always thought Disney must've made some mistake by putting this before 'Band in Boston'. As they gradually showed her getting girly-err. (I.E. Hotel Hangout-Plaits in cap. Footloser-Pigtails. Band in Boston-Plaits down. Kisses and Basketball-Ponytail/Pigtails/Down with dress. Election-Down. Club Twin-Down and long.) And I think pigtails with a pink shirt make her seem girly-err than in 'Band in Boston', although, she could be going backwards out of fear of changing. Anyway, I just write it how it is, so, enjoy and PLEASE review.**

Laura-Stars

_Why not where a pink T-shirt?_ I thought. _After all, I am a girl, like I said to the Drew Crew. What's wrong with pigtails? _Hailee was away with school, so I had to decide what to wear myself. Zack, Cody and I were all going to meet in the park, to play basketball then go back to the hotel. Tapeworm wasn't coming. We hadn't really spoken, and he'd skipped school since Monday. I left the house with my pigtails, pink shirt and white ¾ lengths, feeling slightly unsure of myself, but not enough to let it show.

Laura-Stars

"Max!" Zack yelled from the other end of the park when he saw me. I ran across quickly to see him.

"Hey," I smiled.

"You wanna play some one-on-one?" he asked.

"Sure!"

"What about me?" Cody asked.

"And you can referee," Zack said. Cody looked put down, but went to sit on the bench anyway.

I may be small, but I'm fast. I easily made my way around Zack with the ball, jumping up and chucking it into the basket.

"Point Max," Cody muttered. We went back into the middle and he started. Zack got round me easily and shot it in like it was nothing. "Point Zack,"

"Let's go back to the hotel," Zack suggested looking at Cody. We started running down the street, Zack dribbling the ball in front of us. He turned to me and passed it. I caught the ball and ran on ahead, doing the same to Zack. When we got to the hotel, Zack ran near the check in desk, and turned to pass it to me, when unfortunately Mr. Mosby caught it from us.

"No B-ball today. The game has been cancelled on account of, this is a hotel," he turned to us. "Now, listen up. GoDance USA is coming to the Tipton for its local broad cast, and it is my greatest wish that you do not scare them away with either your antics or your…odder."

"We'll do our best not to stink, Mr. Mosby," Zack answered.

"Splendid!" he passed Zack the ball and walked off.

I couldn't believe it._ GoDance USA was coming to the Tipton! _

"I can't believe that GoDance USA is coming here!" I said, walking over to the sign. "I've wanted to go on that show since I was a kid!"

"Max," Cody said, "You have to enter that contest, you're better than the girl on the Missy Elliot video!"

"I know," I replied. "This could be my big brake. But it's for couples! Zack, do you want to be my partner?"

"Hey, what about the guy who just said how good you are?!" Cody asked.

"Do you dance?" I asked.

"I love to dance!" Cody replied.

"Too bad you're no good!" Zack put in. "I'll be your partner. I'd love to be on TV, and I've got the face for it!"

"I have the same face!"

"Yeah, but your face can't dance." Zack shoved the ball into Cody.

"Boys, please," I interrupted. "We'll have a fair and impartial audition. Zack, show me what you got!" I step back and fold my arms.

"Check it!" Zack said, and started dancing, the same move over and over. It's not great, but better than Cody. "You got served!" Zack said to Cody.

"Yeah, well watch this," Cody passed the ball to Zack. He did some failed attempt at shuffling, which looked awful, then fell over and smacked his face into the floor. Zack and I walked over to him, looking at each other. "Good luck in the dance contest guys," he said, looking up. Zack and I looked at each other, as Cody slammed his face into the ground again. We quickly signed up on the sign-up sheet.

Laura-Stars

We went up to their room and started sifting through CD's, trying to decide on one, when their mom walked in;

"Mom, I'm gonna be on TV!" Zack yelled, running over to her. I went and stood next to her.

"What did you set on fire?" she sounded scared.

"Nothing. Max and I signed up for a dance competition,"

"Oh, the GoDance USA one? Good for you!"

"Yeah, well, we're gonna go downstairs and practise for a couple minutes." Zack started to walk towards the door.

"Oh, it's gonna be a lot more than a couple of minutes," I told him. "Dancing is work, agonising, growing work! We're gonna practice until our feet bleed!"  
"Okay, have fun," their mom smiled as we left.

Laura-Stars

Zack and I spent the next few hours working out a hip-hop routine we could both do-I mean he could do. It was working really well, and we'd choreographed at least half of it, if not more and perfected it, when Zack wanted to quit.

"I'm tired Max," he moaned.

"Well, take a little break then," I said, feeling annoyed. "What should we wear do you think?"

"I dunno!" Zack moaned.

"How about; matching loose jeans and hoodie?" I suggested.

"Okay!" he said, glad the decision was over. "Why don't we call it enough for today, continue tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'd better be getting home, see you tomorrow then,"

"See ya," I walked out of the room and into the lobby, to see Maddie. I felt bad about what I'd done. I was going to go over to her, but she called me over.

"Max!" she yelled. I turned around and began to walk towards the candy counter. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Zack and I are entering GoDance USA, you?"

"Good, good luck in the contest."

"Thanks, I gotta go, but, see ya later?"

"See ya," she said as I left.

Laura-Stars

With no Hailee at home, I felt lonely. It was only about half five when I got in, so I went into the living room where we had a bit of floor space between the couch and the TV and started to practice. I put the CD I'd borrowed from the Martin's in my old CD player, and I went over the steps.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. _I counted the steps in my head. I practiced for about an hour, wondering where the time had gone. Then I saw to getting dinner. I missed Hailee, a lot. But I knew she'd really wanted to go on this trip. She almost didn't but I told her I'd be fine. I took the _Pot Noodles _Hailee bought me out of the cupboard, and turned on the kettle. They were quick and easy to make, they tasted nice too. Curry flavour. But I was lonely. Zack and Cody would be in their hotel suite eating a home cooked dinner, I remembered from when I'd had dinner there. But I was grateful for what I had. An older sister who loved me.

Laura-Stars

I went back to the Tipton at about eight the next morning. The competition wasn't till Wednesday, but we still needed to be ready. Maddie smiled at me and I smiled back, she gestured for me to come over, so I did. Maddie was talking to a tall brunette, dressed ridiculously fancy. "You practicing with Zack again today?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said nodding.

The brunette turned to me, a look of disgust on her face. "I'm sorry, who are you?" she said rudely, like I had no business being stood next to her.

"Who are you?" I replied, just as much harsh in my tone.

"I'm London Tipton, my daddy owns the hotel,"

_Oh God-her dad owns the hotel!_

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"Max," I said not bothering to look up at the stuck up bitch. "Maxina Gellar, my daddy owns a convenience store," I imitated her tone of showing off. I really had no idea what my dad did, but wanted to make fun of her.

London made a face. "I need to leave, I'm bored,"

Maddie turned to me and laughed. "You've got some nerve, making fun of London," she said.

"What's some posh, prissy bitch gonna do to me?" I asked her.

"She leant me 250 bucks, so I don't know about you!" Maddie said sarcastically.

"I've gotta go, but I'll catch you later," I said, beginning to leave.

"See ya," Maddie said, so I went into the elevator. I knocked on the Martin's door, and Cody answered, wearing a suit doing some kind of magic trick.

"ZACK!" he yelled. "It's for you!"

"Who is it?" a muffled tired voice came from their room.

"MAX!" Cody yelled through the door.

"Urgh," Zack moaned from his room.

"Yeah, he isn't coming out," Cody said to me, "You can go get him, though,"

"Okay," I smiled and marched into their room. "Zack get your but out of bed now!" I yelled. "We need to practice,"

There were some grunts from the lump under the covers, but no sign of Zack getting up. I went up to his bed.

"Don't make me drag you out of bed," I threatened but with not intension to do so.

"Fine, just leave first," Zack muttered. I did as I knew he slept in his underwear.

Laura-Stars

Zack and I practiced all morning. We ended up with a really good routine (or we thought so) and agreed to practice again after school, and buy our 'costumes'. I really, really, wanted this. My big break. Poor, little Max Gellar could make something of herself, despite her upbringing. Max Gellar, formally Max Brooks, was not a quitter! That afternoon, Zack and I played on the arcade. We're great friends, Zack and I.

Laura-Stars

Tapeworm wasn't in school the next day. Honestly, I was quiet worried, but it served him right. Interfering little bastard. Okay, maybe I shouldn't call people bastards, being a bastard myself. But still, my home life is none of his business. Drew, of course, couldn't resist teasing us about it.

"Hey, boy-girl freak, when are you and Silkworm going to make up?" he asked.

"His names Tapeworm, and we have our reasons," I muttered.

"Is that right, Maxina?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes, it is, Andrew,"

"Oh, we've got a badass over here," he was still being sarcastic.

"Shut up," I said, glad the bell went.

Lessons went so slowly all morning. At lunch, Zack and I knew we couldn't last any longer.

"When is this day going to end?!" Zack moaned.

"I know right!" I said. "We need to practice, and buy costumes,"

Laura-Stars

However, eventually the end of day bell did go, and we were able to leave. Zack and I decided on grey tiger hoodies and baggy blue jeans. Yeah, they were boy's clothes, but I liked them. Practicing was good, too, we really perfected our routine and were ready for Wednesday.

Laura-Stars

The first thing we did when we got back on Wednesday was go up to their hotel room.

"What d'you say we get changed now, then have dinner. Then we can practice for the competition?" Zack suggested, finding the costumes we'd put in his wardrobe.

"Sure, just don't spill anything down it," I joked.

"You can get changed in the bathroom," he said, passing me my clothes. I went into their bathroom and quickly threw the hoodie on over my blue t-shirt. Then I changed my trousers, checked my hair in the mirror, and came out. Their mom gave us sausages for dinner, and Zack used a napkin just to make sure he didn't spill it down himself.

We went downstairs and practised. Repeatedly. "You know, I think we might have a shot at this," Zack said to me.

"I do as well," I replied nodding. The competition started at seven, but we stopped practicing at half six to make sure we'd have enough energy. We practiced once more before we went out. We were last, and everybody was watching. Cody, their mom, London, Maddie and so many more. But I was ready. I only wished Hailee could be there.

We went out and nailed every move! We were in time, had no stupid mistakes, and I could tell everyone like it. When we finished, we got an applause then left the stage.

"The votes are in," the man said coming out. "Our finalists are… Dick and Perry, Bud and Lou, Charlie and Linnet, Jan and Dean, and Max and Zack," we ran out, and stood at the front, their mom cheered and I couldn't stop smiling, "See ya on Saturday!"

"Yes, we made it to the finals!" I said to Zack as his mom and twin came over.

"Congratulation's," their mom said.

"Zack, you rocked," I said.

He laughed.

"Yeah, have a flower," Cody said, trying to do a trick but coming out with a wand, "Or a cane," Zack took it.

_I'm not sure he meant to do that_ I thought.

Before we went up, I went to talk to Maddie and London as she gestured me to come over.

"Did you like it?" I asked her.

"You did great Max," she said.

"I think you need new wardrobe," London said, "Something more fabulous, something more, ta-da,"

"Okay," I nodded, un-sure, running to catch up with the boys and their mom in the elevator.

Zack and I talked all the way up to their room and more, about a new dance, new costume and warning him to be careful. We played a quick video game, and agreed to meet downstairs before school the next day.

Laura-Stars

I was stood there the next morning, waiting for him, and quietly practising by myself, when Cody walked in.

"Hey Max," he said.

"Hey Cody where's Zack?" I said quickly.

"I am Zack," he replied, lying, "Hey sweet thang," he folded his arms in a bad impression of his brother.

"He hurt himself, didn't he?"

"Yep," Cody nods.

_Idiot Zack_ I though.

"What am I gonna do about the contest now?" I asked in a rant.

"Well, I'm gonna take his place and dance with you," Cody said.

"Not gonna happen," I shook my head.

"Ah, come on. Give me a chance, I'll work really hard!" Cody argued. "Zack talked me through the dance steps. And check out this really great move I've been working on," he failed at a move while saying; "Yeah, like that?" and fell onto the floor. I walk over to him. "I-I call it trip hop,"

"I call it last place," I said, turning away.

Laura-Stars

We practised non-stop from then, and had a way it could work. We were going over it backstage on the competition night.

I sighed. "Remember, all you have to do is smile, look pretty and let me do the dancing," I said, still worried.

"Bu-but, can I do my move?" he asked. "You said yourself I was getting as good as Zack."  
I opened my eyes in fear. "I lied," I said uneasily.

"But my move is really coming along," Cody argued.

"You make one move I didn't show you, it'll be the last move you ever make," I threatened.

"Agreed," he said, looking scared.

"Break a leg partner," I said smiling and looking away.

The announcer started talking. "Now, let's give a big, GoDance USA welcome to Max and Zack!" he introduced us, as Cody and I walked out on stage to the cheering.

Again, everyone was there. Everyone except Hailee. I couldn't wait to tell her about this, if we didn't screw it up. Our routine started out okay, but then it turned into a mess. A flower popped out of his jacket sleeve. I stopped unsure, the quickly grabbed it and put it in my mouth, continuing. The show must go on. I threw in into the audience, when Cody brought out a whole bunch. Everyone cheered as I took it and Cody danced.

"What's going on," I muttered.

I forgot to unrig my jacket," Cody said, as I threw the flowers into the audience. We continued dancing when his cane popped up. We made it work though, ish. The audience seemed to like it. When an endless chain of handkerchiefs came out. We unravelled them, when everyone clapped. I pulled hard on them, and Cody spun in. He unravelled from the chain and I threw it into the audience. We continued dancing, when a rabbit came out of his pants leg. It crawled off and everyone clapped.

"Keep it up, it's working," I muttered.

"I feel the music in me," Cody pushed me back. "Step off Momma, Daddy's gonna dance."

_Oh God_ I thought _this is gonna fail_. "N-n Not the move, not the move," I muttered as Cody fell off stage doing his move and landing on the trophy case.

The audience stood up and gasped.  
"Cody, are you okay," their mom said running over. I walked across to him.

"Cody? I thought his name was Zack," the announcer said.

"Oh, that's Zack," their mom pointed to him.

"We're toast," I said.

"You're not toast," the announcer put his hand on my arm. "Your…Disqualified!" he announced.

Laura-Stars

"I'm not mad, I'm…" Their mom was later telling them off when the room was almost empty.

"Furious!" I interrupted. You know when you think something's a good idea at the time, but later it's really embarrassing. That was like when I told the boys off. "I told you not to do the move," I ranted to Cody, "and what do you do? You did the move!" I pointed my finger. I turn away then look back and say angrily, "that dinted trophy should've bin ours!" I moaned.

"Max is right," their mom said, "and, you young man," she pointed to Zack.

"I don't even know where to start," I interrupted again. Yeah, I'm embarrassed. Very, embarrassed looking back. "Yes I do," I corrected myself, "I told you not to do anything stupid, and what do you do? Something stupid! You're worse than Harry Stupendini here!" I shook my head in disbelief.

"See," Cody said. "He's even better than me at being worse," he moans.

"You know what your problem is," I said pointing at Cody.

"Honey, honey," their mom put her hand on my back, "can I take it from here?"

I sighed. "Good luck, maybe they'll listen to you," I said sarcastically. I cringe just thinking about it. I walked off.

Then I went home. I couldn't wait till Hailee came home, but I knew I needed to work things out with Tapeworm as well, and that meant going to his house…

My name is Max, and welcome to my world. Things never seem to work out for me…

**A/N Where to start, I have so much to say. This chapter took me absolutely ages, and I wouldn't have finished it if Jon Voris hadn't reviewed. Thanks, it really means a lot. I'm actually considering this going on for a long time, like you said. As for 100 chapters, I'm not sure, but I'm planning a sequel of what Max does while the boys go to Cheever's High (Max doesn't). My plan is for Max to go and stay with her dad. I'm also planning maybe making a third called 'Max on Deck' where Max enrols in Seven Seas High, and expect a lot of Max and Zack. But, that won't be for a while. Wednesday is my 13****th****, and to celebrate that I'll be uploading a one-shot eight minutes before midnight (UK time) as that's my birth minute. This will be about Max's 13****th**** birthday, but it won't continue on from this story line, it will still have Hailee, Max's mom and her hoard, maybe Max's dad-so check that out.**

**I used Max's surname in this, I used Gellar from Caitlyn Gellar in Camp Rock (Also Alyson Stoner) and the 'formally Max Brooks' part will be relevant in the future. Also, if you like this story please vote for a 'Wednesday Story' that will air every Wednesday. Just click the blue Laura-Stars button at the top to go to my profile, where you can read all my idea's descriptions, then vote on the poll. Every vote counts! Also, thank you to MarshalMattersFan for Favourite this story, it means a lot since I just wasted my Sunday spending all day on this chapter. 'Band in Boston' will be coming soon, but first Max and Tapeworm need to make up…**

**I hope this didn't disappoint, Jon Voris. Please read and review,**

**Laura-Stars x**


	7. Chapter 7-Dad's Back

Max talks about Tapeworm getting his nickname

Chapter 7-Dad's back

**A/N So…I hope you liked my b-day special if you read it. Here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it, especially you, Jon Voris! (My most common/only helpful so far reviewer besides 'interesting' and 'this is stupid where's tha' porn' I've not had out else.)**

Ever wondered the unusual stresses of being a preteen tomboy? We are often overlooked, but what goes through our minds is nothing like what you see. My name is Max, and welcome to my world.

Laura-Stars

It was a cold Sunday evening, but I was still stood outside the house, shivering, getting ready to knock. I knocked, and, with fear, waited anxiously for an answer. I knocked again, louder, and a woman came to the door. Her curly brown hair was up in a messy ponytail and she stood, tall and gangly with her long limbs looking down at me.

"Hello," she said with a smile. I could tell she recognised me. "Alex?" she guessed a unisex name, at least she remembered me.

I shook my head.

"Sam?" she tried again. "Morgan? Jo? I'm sorry love, just tell me."

"Max," I corrected her.

"Oh," she looked a little taken a-back. "That's right," she nodded.

"Can I speak to Tape- I mean Stephen?" I remembered their disapproval of his nickname.

"Yes, err, come in love,"

"Stephen!" she called, then turned to me, "he's not been very well, you see," his mom went back to bellowing, "Your friends here to see you, she's coming up now," she turned to me and smiled, "Second door on the left,"

I walked up his stairs till I got to his door. I knocked tentatively, I didn't want another Zack-underwear type incident.

"Come in," his voice called. I opened the door and walked in. "Hey Max,"

"Hey," I went and sat next to him on his bed. "Why haven't you been at school?" I asked.

He still stared straight ahead, not looking at me. He shrugged, "Didn't feel like it," he turned to me, "I saw you on TV,"

I blushed, "Zack and Cody messed it all up,"

"I bet you're glad I wasn't there, I would've messed it up even more,"

"No, Tapeworm," I argued. "Look, I'm sorry," I almost whispered.

"Okay," he shrugged. "Sorry too,"

We smiled at each other. "Friends?" I asked.

"Friends," he agreed.

"I've got to go, sorry," I said, leaving.

"Bye," he muttered.

Laura-Stars

I went home after that, and started to cook myself _Pot Noodles_, Hailee would be back the next day, so I had nothing to worry about. I looked into the mirror with a hairbrush in hand, and couldn't help but sing.

"_Step into the dragon's lair_

_If it's too hot get out of here_

_Don't you act like you don't care?_

_When you see me standing there_

_Always running hot and cold_

_Up and down and back and forth_

_You hear yes when I say no_

_Round and round, away we go_

_We agree to disagree_

_But were you ever meant for me_

_I don't know, I don't know,_" it was a song I'd written myself, but I liked it. There was more, but my _Pot Noodles _were ready. I decided to stop. I had more but it was in my hidden note book. No-one else knew. I was just stirring my noodles, when I heard the door open behind me. _Oh God, Mom's home_ I thought, but the voice I heard was very different.

"Maxina," my dad cried and ran up and hugged me from behind. I pulled away, my eyes wide with fear. "I told you I'd be back, didn't I?"

"Yeah, and you also said you wouldn't leave without warning," I pulled away, and went to sit down on a box with my _pot noodles_.

"I had something to do," he shrugged, "But I'm here now,"

"You really disappointed me," I muttered.

"Hey, I saw you on TV," he tried. "It's a shame you didn't win." He shrugged again, "Don't worry, one day everyone will know the name Maxina Brooks," he smiled with pride.

"Maxina _Gellar_," I argued.

He gave me a puzzled expression, "What?" he looked shocked.

"I wanted to match my family,"

"Just because your mom and Halie have…"  
"Hailee," I corrected.

He seemed to have lost his temper now. "Look Maxina!" he yelled, "You're my daughter, not some incest freak,"

I stared at him, the shock on my face completely obvious. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. My mom hadn't meant to, she was just practicing. And that wasn't Hailee's fault. There was a reason my mom had fled from England while my uncle took the consequences. She may not be a good mother, but she loved Hailee, her daughter and her niece. "I…hate…you," I stammered out, walking away to my room.

"Maxina, wait," he called after me, but he never followed.

Laura-Stars

I ate my dinner on my bed, then sat there, for a long, long time. Not really thinking much. I heard mom come home at about 8. "Gerard!" she sounded surprised to see my dad. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't a father visit his daughter?" he asked.

"He can when he calls first," she argued. "It's not really a good time, Hailee's not here and you know what her sister's like without her,"

"Speaking of Max, why is her surname now Gellar?"

"She's in the Gellar family now, and you always disappointed her,"

"No, Maxina is a part of the Brooks family, whether she lives with us or not,"

"No, you picked the first name, I wanted to name her Hailee the 2nd!" Mum yelled. I shuddered at the thought.

"Why would you give both your daughters the same name?" Dad yelled back, "and the child takes the father's name,"

"Well, the child doesn't like the father,"

Dad was about to say something, but I walked in. "Maybe the child should get a say," I said quietly. "My family is with the Gellar's, dad, and that's who I am. Hailee is my family, she looks after me. Neither of you are good parents. Mom, I still have the scars on my back, and Dad, you're hardly even here. Mom, I spend my life hiding from you, and Dad, you're not even a real parent,"

Mom and Dad then both spoke at the same time;

"Maxina," Dad said,

"Darling," Mom said.

"No!" I argued, "Everything I just said was true, you know it, and mom, you won't even say my name," I turned and walked back into my room.

Laura-Stars

I remember when Tapeworm, or Stephen as he was known, got his nickname. We'd been friends about a month, and I was going to his house almost every day. I was round there one night, and we were playing bets. It was the kind of game where we pick it up again every few days. I was my turn, and as we sat there without really much to do, I had an idea. Bring the bets game back!  
"Hey, Stephen," I said.

"Yeah," he always seemed egger.

"I bet you can't eat twenty hotdogs in under two minutes."  
"You're on!" We both ran frantically down to the store to buy them, then went back to his. Together we cooked and make 21, so I could have one, of course.

"Are you ready?" I asked looking at the clock.

"Yeah!" Stephen replied.

"Three…Two…One…GO!" Stephen ate, very, very fast. I don't know how he managed to eat a hotdog in 6 seconds, repeatedly. But he did. When time was up he'd finished, and looked quite pleased with himself.

"I bet after eating so many dogs, you must've got tapeworm off one of them," I joked.

He smiled. "I guess I am Tapeworm," he said, and it just seemed to catch on.

"Okay, Tapeworm, what do you bet I can't do?"

"I bet you can't…" he thought. "Climb a tree," his bets were awful.

Laura-Stars

My name is Max, and welcome to my world. I've fixed thing with Tapeworm, but what about Mom and Dad?

**A/N Sorry this wasn't up Friday, I had my birthday party, where, lucky me, my twin ended up with more presents and more money (something like that will happen to Cody soon). Anyway, thanks to those who read my b-day special, even if you didn't review. Please review this one, as I don't really see the point in uploading my story anymore, I can just write it for enjoyment. But, something's coming up soon for Max; (In no particular order)**

**Zack goes to Max's house.**

**Max joins Scouts (or whatever it's called in America)**

**Tapeworm and Max.**

**Max sleeps over.**

**Max stays at her dads (as she's 'out of town' in 'Cody goes to Camp')**

**Max goes everything with Zack.**

**So, that's just a few, tell me what you think, and whether you think I should bother with 'Band in Boston'. I got Max to sing in this chapter, the song's by Alyson Stoner, like Max is, but if you don't like it, tell me. Thanks for reading, and if your name isn't Jon Voris, after reading this, you owe me a review. Even if you're reading this years later, review!**

**Laura-Stars x**


	8. Chapter 8-Hailee's Home

.

Chapter 8-Hailee's Home

**A/N So, this chapter is more like a filler, but hope you like it, and since you read it, take 30 seconds to leave me a review! **

Laura-Stars

Ever wondered the unusual stresses of being a preteen tomboy? We are often over-looked, but what goes through our minds is nothing like what you see. And the bond between us and our sisters, can still be good. My name is Max, and welcome to my world.

Laura-Stars

I woke up the next morning, still trying to figure out what had happened the night before. I'd tossed and turned in bed the night before, so I was tired. I shoved on a t-shirt and jeans, then quickly did my hair in two plaits with the cap on top. I walked out of my room, and saw dad asleep on the couch. I quickly made myself some cereal, then left for school.

Zack and Cody were talking to Tapeworm, and I'm sure he'd explained to them that we'd made up. I walked over and forced a smile. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," Zack responded, looking straight into my eyes, I quickly looked down to hide my smile.

We talked quite a bit about nothing much, then it was time to go into class.

Laura-Stars

Our first class was boring, but the second class was art, and our teacher, Miss E, just talks, and talks, and talks. "Oh, and then my cat and I were playing charades, did I ever tell you about when I got my cat?"

Zack groaned loudly.

Tapeworm sat up straight and acted like he was listening.

Cody had had his hand up all lesson.

I leaned on my arm, a bleak expression on my face.

Cody wriggles his arm more.

"Martin?" Miss gestures to him, ready. Somehow she can't tell Zack and Cody apart, so she calls them both 'Martin,'

"Uh, Miss, you still haven't explained the assignment." Cody had to tell her.

"What? Oh, yeah. As you're all getting older, I think it's time to get you to do a paired assignment. In a girl-boy pair, I would like you to meet up and create a collage of pictures and drawings of a topic you are both interested in. Due in a week. Get into pairs,"

Zack and I were already sat next to each other, so didn't have to move, but everyone else did. You see, we were still at that age where girls and boys don't really talk much, even the Drew Crew struggled to find partners. When Cody and Tapeworm finally got the courage to decide who had which of the two sitting down girls, Miss could continue.

"Work hard," she smiled, then went onto a boring anecdote about her cat.

"D'you wanna work on our project tonight?" Zack whispered.

"I can't," I responded, as Hailee would be home. "How about tomorrow?"

"We're not allowed friends back tomorrow, sorry,"

"You could come to mine," I didn't realize what I'd said till I'd said it, but it wouldn't be too bad…Right?

"Okay," Zack responded, calmly.

Laura-Stars

I went home that night, and found Hailee and my dad sat on the couch, not really talking. _Oh God, what's he said?_ I wondered.

"Maxina!" dad exclaimed. "Where'd you get to this morning?"

"School," I scowled, then smiled sweetly at Hailee, "How was California?"

"Good," she looked up at me, "missed you," she didn't sound like she meant it.

"What did you do?"

"Stay up all night," she replied stiffly.

I nodded.

"Hey, how about we all go out to pizza tonight?" dad suggested, "your mom," he turned to Hailee, "and Aunt," Hailee looked mortified. He turned back to us both, "put me in charge of dinner,"

Hailee turned to me, "I need to talk to Max first," she led me away outside into the street. "You did well on TV," she said.

"Thanks," I nodded. "It would've been better if Zack didn't get hurt and Cody had to fill in,"

"I know, everyone on the trip watched it,"

"Sorry," I whispered.

"S'okay," she shrugged, "was it fun?"

"Yeah, was California?"

"Yeah. Your dad wants us to go and live with him,"

"WHAT?!" I nearly screamed. She shushed me. "We can't just pack up everything and leave!"

"Why not Max? He may be forgetful, but he'd love us,"

"Hailee," I interrupt.

"No arguing," she insisted.

"He called you and incest freak!" I told her.

She just looks at me. "You always have to ruin the happily ever after," Hailee walked inside and I followed her cautiously.

"Gerry," Hailee yelled, and my dad came running to her.

"Halie?" he still couldn't remember her name.

"It's Hailee, and apparently I'm an incest freak?"

"Look, Hal', we're going!" Dad insisted, not angrily but starting to get annoyed.

"My name, is Hailee!" Hailee yelled back.

"We're going!" Dad yelled.

"You and Max go, I'm not your daughter,"

"Right, Maxina, Halie, we're going, I don't care what you say. We're going!" He left, and Hailee and I had no choice but to follow.

Laura-Stars

The pizza place was nice, but none of us spoke the whole way through the meal.

"Let's go," dad muttered when we'd finished. He took us both to his car, then started driving in the wrong direction.

"Dad, where are we going?" I asked him, "Home's the other way,"

"New York," he seemed relaxed.

"Why?!" Hailee asked.

"Dad, we live in Boston," I explained. The drive was only meant to be five minutes.

"I live in New York," he explained.

"I don't care," Hailee said, "Take me home,"

"No, Halie, I know what's best for you and my daughter,"

"HAILEE," I practically yelled.

"Look, Gerry, I get that you want custody over your daughter, but you weren't granted it in court. Your criminal record stopped you, and you'll never get custody of me," Hailee explained, a slight edge to her tone.

"Right, Maxina, Halie, if you don't want to come, you can walk home, I'll visit again soon," dad shrugged as Hailee climbed out of the car.

"Don't bother, you just cause trouble," I muttered, following Hailee.

I felt tears prick in my eyes, then looked to see Hailee's were the same.

"I'm sorry Max," she almost whispered as we stood on the sidewalk all alone, "you were right about your dad. He makes you feel special then leaves,"

"I know," I replied, and we walked home, the very long way. We didn't talk even when we were in bed. Neither of us knowing the right thing to say…

Laura-Stars

My name is Max, and welcome to my world. Hailee's home, but dads gone. Why can't I just have a loving parent?

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews (MarshalMattersFan and Jon Voris), there's another chapter coming as a thank you. Also, I like the idea of Max living with the Martins, but I have plans for another way for that to go (Max moves with someone). Also, every foster kid (or two same-gender close-age siblings) need their own room, so the Martins suite doesn't have room, and Carey's not a foster parent so it wouldn't work. Hailee's personality is a bit un-predictable, so who knows if she'll stay around forever? We've learned a lot about her past recently, and Max is very defensive over it. So, let's have two chapters up tonight! (Feel free to review both!)**


	9. Chapter 9-Can I Trust You?

Chapter 9-Can I trust you?

**A/N Here's the second, thanks for reviewing!**

Ever wondered the unusual stresses of being a preteen tomboy. What goes through our minds is nothing like what you see. And what about…Trust? My name is Max, and welcome to my world.

Laura-Stars

"Hailee?" I asked as we sat down with our cereal together.

"Max," she replied.

"Can I have a friend over tonight?"

She laughed, "I'm not your mom, but you'd better be able to trust him,"  
_Trust him?_ I wondered. _What does she mean by that? Trust him to do what?_

"I can," I reassured her, I mean, what harm will Zack do?

"So, promise he won't snitch to social services?"

"Yeah," I promised, "We're just gonna work on an assignment."

"Remember to stay out of the bedroom," she joked. "I'll walk you to school if you want,"  
"Thanks," I replied.

On the way to school, Hailee seemed quiet chatty. Finally I was hearing about how Tad and Annabella broke up in California, and she thinks there's a chance of her getting back together with Tad but her and Annabella won't ever be friends again. And Sophia was being a massive bitch to her and Lili, so she's really pissed off and thinks maybe she was on her period. Oh, and don't forget the rumours that Fiona and Luke had sex and she could be pregnant. Honestly, the amount of gossip in my sister's year!

Laura-Stars

Cody and Tapeworm had both been roped into doing all the work on their projects, but Zack and I were still willing to work together.

"So, your mom said it's cool for us to work at yours?" he checked.

"Oh, my mom won't be home," I replied. "But my sister, Hailee, said it's fine as long as we stay out the bedroom," I joked.

He smiled. I was still unsure about having him round. My mom's hoard might freak him out, what if he tells his mom and Cody and they go to social services?!

You know those days when you can't wait to go home, but the time goes slow? I wished I was having one of those days, because, unfortunately, time seemed to fly by.

"See ya," Zack said to Cody as we left the school gates, going in the opposite direction. I tried to walk slowly but I think Zack noticed so I couldn't. "Where do you live anyway?" Zack asked.

"Oh, it's not that far from here," I said simply, "Any ideas for our project?"

"I thought we could do sport," he suggested, "I've got magazines in my bag,"

"Yeah, that's a good idea," I responded, as we started to walk down my street. I looked at his face, where the look of disgust wasn't too obvious. When we stood outside my house, I held my hand to the door full of nerves. "Sorry, it's a bit of a mess," I told him, opening the door and walking in. Zack followed. I climbed over some boxes and into the kitchen to see Hailee. Zack seemed quiet relaxed about the whole thing, with only a little unsureness as he climbed over to follow me.

"Hailee, this is Zack," I said gesturing.

"Hey," Zack nodded like he was checking her out.

"Cool," Hailee didn't even glance as him for more than a second, "is he staying for dinner?"

I looked to Zack wonderingly. "Nah," he replied, "I've got to have family dinner,"

"Come on," I said and lead him through to the living room where we sat on the couch.

I smiled at him unsure what to say.

He smiled back, "So, should we start?" he asked and I nodded.

Laura-Stars

We had a lot of fun sticking pictures down and drawing them. It actually looked pretty good, almost as good as something Cody would do. The best part was, Zack didn't care at all about my mom's hoard. Hailee came through at about six when we were pretty much finished and just messing around. "Max, dinners ready," she said, climbing back through to the kitchen.

"I'd better go," Zack said, "mom will start wondering where I've been,"

"Bye," I said.

"See ya," Zack climbed out of the door, I went and sat down opposite Hailee.

"You like him," Hailee said to me excitedly.

"What?! No I don't," I argued.

"You look at him the same way Annabella looks at Tad. You're desperately in love but know there's no chance because he likes me," she smiled jokingly.

"I don't like Zack," I told her and she dropped it.

Laura-Stars

I walked into my house the next day and knew something wasn't right. I couldn't smell Hailee's cooking, or hear her singing.

"Hailee?" I called as I wondered into the living room. Hailee was sat there next to a nice looking woman.

"You must be Maxina," she smiled at me, trying to be friendly.

I nodded confused, seeing the tears fall down Hailee's cheeks.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but we've heard complaints about how you're being treated. Unfortunately, you girls must go into foster care until we can check things out,"

I looked to Hailee in shock, she just nodded slowly.

"My name's Sandra, I'll be your social worker," she said. "Any questions?"

"Who complained?" I asked.

"A woman named Carey Martin," Sandra told me. I couldn't believe it.

Laura-Stars

My name is Max and welcome to my world. I really thought I could trust Zack, but I really can't.

**A/N So, this is a short chapter and ends on a bit of a cliff hanger. Hope you liked it. Now type me a review, every week I get a new reviewer, I'll put up an extra chapter. I won't write without reviews, I don't mean to moan,**

**Laura-Stars x**


	10. Chapter 10-Betrayed

Chapter 10-Betrayed

**A/N So, **_**another**_** bonus chapter this week, I couldn't wait till Friday to update, so here's the Sunday chapter, please review x**

Ever wondered the unusual stresses of being a preteen tomboy? We are often overlooked, but what goes through our mind is nothing like what you see. And school friends have no clue what's going on at home. My name is Max, and welcome to my world.

Laura-Stars

Hailee and I sat in the back of Sandra's car, tears rolling down our cheeks, gripping each other's hand so tightly. _Where were we going? Would we stay together? _I wondered. I couldn't believe what Zack had done. Sandra pulled up outside a house not too far from where we lived. She turned around to us;

"This is an emergency placement," she told us, "You'll be here no more than a week, and then we'll see what the future plan is," she passed us a little card, "Feel free to call any time. Should we go in then?" she opened her car door, then came round and opened ours. I clung to Hailee like my life depended on it, as Sandra nocked on the strange door. An old, fat woman opened the door, and smiled at us, careful with touch.

She turned to Hailee, "You must be Hailee, my names Deb, I'll look after you," then she turned to me, "And you must be Maxine,"

"A," I corrected her sharply. She looked confused, "Maxin_a_, but you can call me Max,"

"Oh, well I'm Deb, and I'll look after you for now,"

I didn't like Deb at all from the start. Hailee seemed to like her though. Deb went inside and sat down on an awful purple and green checked couch with bright orange cushions. "Take a seat," she gestured at the identical couch opposite as Sandra went and sat with her. I looked around, taking in all the awful colour schemes and cat décor.

"Girls, this is Deborah Watson, she will be your carer for the next short while." Sandra explained.

Deborah, or Debramonster as I liked to call her, smiled her crooked yellow teeth. "So, girls, I have a few rules in this house, which I hope you'll follow. First, my under 6's must me in bed my 6:30, my under 9's must be in bed by 8, under 12's must be in bed by 9, and teens must be in bed by 10. As far as I'm aware, you girls are teens?"

"I'm 13 soon," I admitted.

"We'll see when you go to bed then. Next rule; No going in the kitchen unless I'm there. No going into the rooms of other children without their permission. No eating without my permission. No skipping school, and no going to friends' houses without _MY_ permission," Debramonster almost yelled. "Alright girls?"

We nodded in fear.

"Okay," Sandra said, "I've got to go, but ring me if you need anything," Sandra left, I clutched tightly onto my bag and Hailee.

"I guess I should show you round," Debramonster said, getting up, and showed us all the rooms. Kitchen, living room, dining room, sitting room, bathroom, and a whole range of (like four) other foster kids' rooms when she finally stopped at ours. "This is where you'll be sleeping," she said, opening the door. The room was absolutely tiny. It had a bunk bed and a dresser with a mirror above.

"Thanks," Hailee said nodding.

"Dinners in 10," with that she left.

Hailee and I sat down on the bottom bunk and just cried. When it was dinner, we ate in silence, the other kids staring at us. We went to bed soon after that.

I tried to keep quiet, for Hailee, but I think she heard my gulping sobs and came down the ladder to give me a big hug. "Don't worry Max, we're gonna be okay," Hailee whispered, getting into my bed and letting me cry on her shoulder. Eventually we must've fallen asleep.

Laura-Stars

"Morning girls," Debramonster yelled walking into our room. "Breakfast in 15," she walked out as Hailee and I got out of bed.

"Morning," Hailee said, starting to rummage through her small suitcase, pulling out a pretty floral dress and denim jacket.

"Morning," I pulled out my jeans and any old t-shirt. Soon we were both changed and ready, Hailee looking beautiful as ever and me with my plaits tucked into my cap. We went downstairs hesitantly.

"Hailee!" Debramonster gasped, "Put a proper amount of clothes on immediately."

"Huh?" Hailee asked.

"All skirts in this house are to be worn on at least the knee. Maxina, please remove the cap,"

I started to get angry, "_Only_ my dad calls me my full name," I said angrily. "And, I don't know about Hailee but I'm not changing,"

"Me neither," Hailee shrugged.

"Fine, no breakfast," Debramonster just turned away from us. Hailee rolled her eyes jokingly. Debramonster came over to us soon after, "come on, get in the car," she led us into the car.

"What schools is it, Hailee?" she asked when we were seated.

"I go to Cheever's, and Max goes to Buckner," Hailee said, and I was dropped off a little down the road from the school,

"Meet me here at the end of the day," Debramonster told me, as I walked off.

Laura-Stars

Guess who had the cheek to come up to me? Zackary Martin! He smiled when he came up to me.

"Hey Max," he said, and was about to continue when I cut him off.

"Zackary," I said bitterly.

"Maxine?" he obviously didn't know what he'd done.

"_A,_" I corrected.

"Okay…" he still seemed confused.

"What do you want?" I was getting impatient.

"Our projects due tomorrow, want to make any finishing touches?"

"Not with you," I didn't even look up.

"Why? Max, we've worked really hard on this project. We've given up a lot," I knew he meant time, but I went straight with what was in my head.

"Some of us gave up more than others,"

"Look, Max, can you just tell me what I've done?"

"What did you tell your mom when you got back from mine?!" I half yelled.

"Why..?" How could he be so clueless?

"Because, you know where Hailee and I spent the night? Foster Care! They said we were turned in by a woman named Carey Martin!"

"Huh?"

"What did you tell your mom?!"

"Just that your house was a bit messy, your mom wasn't there and that your sister did all the cooking,"

"Thanks a lot Zack," I said sarcastically, turning away.

"Hey! Max, look, it's not my fault, I didn't know!"

"More like you didn't think," I muttered, "It was a mistake! I never should've invited you over. Zackary, this is all your fault. I can't believe you'd allow your mom to do something like this. You've ruined everything. Absolutely everything I had is gone, Hailee's gonna hate me, we have to live with strangers and I'll probably end up moving school. We may have been neglected and living in rubbish, but Hailee was looking after me!"

"I'm so, so sorry Max," he seemed sincere. "So, I take it we're not friends?"

I shrugged, "Then I'd truly have nothing, I'll think about it."

He nodded. I didn't want to fall out with him because then I'd have nothing. I just wanted Hailee and me to go back home…

Laura-Stars

I didn't go and meet Debramonster after school, I went to the Tipton with Cody, and of course, Zack. Mr. Mosby started yelling at them when we entered the lobby, and Maddie gestured for me to come over.

"Hey Max," she said.

"Hey Maddie." I said lifelessly.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Maddie asked.

I felt the tears return to my eyes but brushed them away, "My sister and I were put in foster care last night," I almost whispered.

Maddie looked shocked. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded, "I'm just scared,"

"Hey, sweet thang," Zack said coming up.

Maddie rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

Laura-Stars

My name is Max, and welcome to my world. Who knows what'll happen next?

**A/N So, just a short filler. Please review! Thanks to all the reviews I've already had, it's what kept me motivated to keep on writing. If you like having so many chapters, review! Review all my chapters, even old ones, it cheers me up and without me being happy there'd be no new chapters. Also, in a few chapters I'll need some more foster characters, so, if you want (cos I'm stuck on ideas) You could post a review saying a name (or you could do yourself), appearance, age, back story, personality and any other info for this foster kid..Thanks for reading,**

**Laura-Stars x**


	11. Chapter 11-Moms! Who needs 'em!

Chapter 11-Moms! Who needs 'em?

**A/N So, here's my next chapter, hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews, but seriously, if you read and don't review you should see how long one chapter takes to write!**

Ever wondered the unusual stresses of being a preteen tomboy? We are often overlooked, but what goes through out head is nothing like what you see. And, what do moms actually do? I hate Carey, Debramonster and my own, we don't need them. My name is Max, and welcome to my world.

Laura-Stars

Zack, Cody and I came out of the Tipton elevator. It was awkward being with Zack, I hated him so much, but I hated his mom even more. We walked in their room, and I didn't know what to expect when I saw her sitting down.

"Hey boys, how was school?" she asked her sons.

"Good," Cody said.

"Hi Max, how ya' been," I couldn't believe she had the nerve to smile at me.

"I _was_ fine, till you turned me in," I glared at her.

She sighed. "Max," she couldn't think of what else to say. "Look, I had my reasons," she finally said.

"Like what?" I said, "Does it cheer you up ruining two little girls, wait, one little girl and one teen's life?" I asked sarcastically.

"Doesn't your sister ever want a break?" Carey asked. "And after everything with your dad, I thought your family needed help,"

"We were fine the way we were," I shot back.

"Like a drink Max?" Cody was trying to ease the tension.

"Sure," I shrugged. We went into the boys' room after that, I hated Carey. Although, I wanted to stay as long as possible, I wanted to avoid Debramonster.

Laura-Stars

When I did walk back to the foster home, it was about eight.

"Maxina Gellar, where have you been?!" Debramonster yelled as soon as I walked in the door.

"My mates' place," I shrugged, trying to go upstairs.

"What did I say about going to friends' houses?" she demanded.

"Don't live in a house," I said, trying to get passed.

"Well, where do they live?"

"The Tipton,"

"That's it, Maxina, for the rest of your time here you're grounded!"

"K," I walked up the stairs to mine and Hailee's room.

Hailee was sat there on the bed. "I can't believe you're still friends with the boy who snitched on us,"

"I'm not," I almost whispered, "I'm friends with Cody, his twin,"

Hailee rolled her eyes, but not in a joking way, "Sure you're not gay?" she asked. I couldn't believe what she'd just said. Hailee gasped in shock and moved a hand to her mouth, "Max, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that,"

I just looked at her, "I like boys,"

"I know you do, Max. But still, I told you to only invite him round if you could trust him. What did he do? Reported our family. It's because of you we're not living with your dad. I'd be fine being called Halie. You know what, Max? You ruin everything. I want to live in foster care on my own, it's hard enough to place siblings,"

"No! Hailee! Please…" I begged.

She shrugged. "Fine, I'll think about it,"

Laura-Stars

Debramonster dropped me off at school the next day, and said if I didn't come back on time she'd call the police. I walked down the road and into school, when Drew called me over.

"Hey, boy-girl freak,"

I turned to them,

"Is it true that you're a foster kid?"

"Yeah, so what?" I shrugged, "It's just for a bit."

Drew laughed, "That's what the social worker always says," he gestured for his crew to leave, then came nearer to me and almost whispered. "I'm sorry,"

"What..?"

"I was a foster kid. From age six to ten, always told it was temporary."

"What happened?"

"I was adopted," he shrugged, "who'd you get as a social worker?"

"Sandra."

"Oh, I had her. Are you staying with Deb for emergency?"

"You mean Debramonster," I joked.

"She does have some really stupid rules. Don't worry, you'll be fine, just, don't tell anyone this happened,"

"I won't," I walked off in shock. _Drew! Was a foster kid! Of all people!_ I couldn't believe what he'd told me.

Laura-Stars

At lunch, I was playing a one-on-one basketball game with Tapeworm (the twins and me weren't really very close any more) when Hailee came and stood by the bench.

"Hey, Max, can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked.

"Sure," I passed the ball to Tapeworm and walked over to the gates.

"Mom just came to my school,"

"What?!"

"She was waiting outside the grounds, she told me to come and get you she wants to talk to us,"

"Now?"

"Uh-hu,"

"Okay," I turned to Tapeworm, "I'll be back soon, cover for me?" he nodded so Hailee and I began to walk to Cheever's. When we go there, mom was waiting.

"Hailee, you're back," she said excitedly, "and you brought your sister,"

"So, what do you have to say?" Hailee asked.

"Well, I'm going to work really hard to get you back. I wasn't doing anything illegal. By law, Hailee is old enough to baby sit, and I wasn't making you cook dinner, you chose to,"

"But what about the smoking? And the drinking?" Hailee shot back. "And the incest run-away? And the scars on Max's back?"

"I ran away from my own twin brother, your father, because we both agreed it would be better than to have you aborted or to grow up in the system,"

"Oh, don't play super-mom," Hailee couldn't believe it, "You had sex with your twin brother, do you know how wrong that it?"

"I would give anything to change the past…" mom said, "Do you want me to get you back or not?"

"We do," Hailee almost whispered. "Max and I,"

"Well, I'll try my hardest,"

"Liar," I yelled, and turned to run. I ran and ran and ran. I hated my mom.

Laura-Stars

My name is Max, and welcome to my world. I just wanted a real mom.

**A/N So, I'm not double updating again today, purely because I didn't have time. Also, I know my characters have been very OOC recently, I'll fix it! And 'Band in Boston' is coming as soon as I get to a reasonable time! Hope you enjoyed x**

**Also, Jon Voris, I shortened the name because I like having this story at the top of my list, and I think it' easier and looks better. Don't worry about the crossover thing, I know what I'm doing! But the focus will soon go from where Max lives, jealousy about Bob and Barbara will need to come... Hope you enjoyed! xx**


	12. Chapter 12-Stupid Social Worker

Chapter 12-_Stupid _Social Worker!

Ever wondered the unusual stresses of being a preteen tomboy? We are often overlooked, but what goes through our minds is nothing like what you see. My name is Max, and welcome to my world.

Laura-Stars

I ran and ran, further and further till I realized where I was. I was outside the video games store, I hadn't been there in months. Or it felt like it. So much had happened in such a short time. If only I hadn't gone up to the Martin's. Then Tapeworm and I wouldn't have any other friends, but Hailee and I would have a home…

I took off my cap and laid it down, then I danced a little. I got fed up after a few minutes, so I picked up my 20 cents and walked off back to Debramonster's. It's not like I had much choice. Where else would I go? After all, no one really loved me.

Laura-Stars

"Home early, aren't you?" Debramonster said as I walked in.

"I –err, felt sick," I lied.

She just gave me this look, "Your social workers coming soon to talk about your plan to me, so I guess it's good that you're here,"

"What about Hailee?" I asked.

She just sighed, "Max, you have a parent, Hailee doesn't have a father's name on her birth certificate,"

"So?" I asked.

"Look, we're looking into the possibilities of your father's home being safe, I mean your mom's might be, we don't know yet,"

I just grunted angrily.

Laura-Stars

When Sandra came she gave me this big, stupid smile, trying to be friendly but obviously failing. "Hi, Max, how have you been?"

"Well, I've been stuck _here_," I shot back.

"Um," she thought for a minute, "I've come to talk about future plans,"

"I'm staying with Hailee," I told her.

She sighed, "I'll see what I can do. Why don't we go and sit down?"

I rolled my eyes but followed her into the sitting room. "What?" I asked rudely when we were sat down because she wouldn't start.

"How do you feel about living with your dad, in New York?" she asked.

I just stared at her, "Feel?" I asked, I mean, why do adults use such weird words anyway?

"Well, what do you think about it?"

I just looked at her long and hard. "Boston is my home." I told her, "and my dad's un-reliable,"

"Okay, so, no dad,"

"I want to live with my mom," I told her.

"We're looking into that,"

"No, now,"

"Max, we're-"

"Now!"

"Bu-"

"Now!"

"If you'd listen,"

"I want to go now,"

"You can't,"

"Why? Hailee and I were happy there." I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"You and Hailee might not be able to stay together. At 14, chances are she'll go into a group home, and foster families struggle to take two kids, and she is only your half-sister," she explained calmly.

"Technically, we're half-sisters, but we're real sisters. Now let us go home,"

Sandra just looked at me, "I'll see what I can do." She got up and went to talk to Debramonster while I ran upstairs and hid in my room.

Laura-Stars

The next couple of days were boring. I didn't go to school, I bunked off, and Debramonster didn't seem to care. I didn't really eat, or talk, or sleep. I just danced, and went with my ordinary life. Wake up, play with bowl of cereal, go dance outside video game store, come back, play with dinner, sleep. It was three days later, when something interesting happened.

I was just dancing a quick street routing, the kind that looks hard but's really easy. When I noticed a tall, dark haired man walking towards me. As he got closer, I recognised him as my dad. I wasn't sure what to think, or what I was thinking, but I was so lonely I just ran up and hugged him. "Dad," I almost whispered into his chest as we hugged.

"Maxina," he muttered, "I'm so sorry, I came as soon as I heard,"

I smiled, "It's okay, dad,"

"What d'you say we take a walk?"

"Okay," I'll have to admit I was pleased. I'd missed my dad, as useless as he was.

"Let's go get a burger, eh?" he smiled.

My stomach rumbled. I hadn't realised how hungry I was till he said that. I nodded, yeah I was mad at him, but he was my dad and I needed him.

"So, how've you been?" he asked.

"Stuck in foster care," I shrugged, "What about you?

"I opened up a business," he looked at me expectantly.

"What is it?" I asked, curiously.

"A record company. I'll be signing stars, then making music videos. Forget the girl in the Missy Elliot videos, you could top all of that," he looked really excited.

"What d'you mean?" I didn't want to hear the next words.

"I want to bring you home with me,"

"What?!" I asked in shock.

"Not right now, social services need to do checks,"  
"I want to live with mom," I told him, sternly. I felt guilty, but it was the truth.

He sighed, I could tell he was disappointed. "Okay," he smiled at me, "I'll do everything I can to help. I'll defend you, I'll lie, you know what, Max? I'd do anything for you,"

"Thanks," I murmured tiredly.

Laura-Stars

My name is Max, and welcome to my world. That's all I have to say about the social worker. Let's hope Hailee and I get back home!

**A/N So, yeah. Boring, boring, short filler chapter. Thanks, Jon Voris for the review, although I won't be doing a crossover (sorry!). Also thanks to 'Zoey' (guest) for your honest opinions of my first few chapters. And to those of you who like reading the Disney stuff, I've uploaded a new story (crossover), 'Where Did the Boys Body Go?' about Wizards of Waverly Place and Bridge to Terrabithia (if you're interested). Thanks for reading,**

**Laura x**


	13. Chapter 13-New Home

Chapter 13-New Home

**A/N So, this is the next chapter, and it's staring the characters 'Zoey' came up with. Also, I'm going to upload a new chapter every day this week :D!**

Ever wondered the unusual stresses of being a preteen tomboy? What goes through our minds is nothing like what you see. And you have no idea what's going on at home. My name is Max, and welcome to my world…

Laura-Stars

I sat up in mine and Hailee's room, anxiously awaiting my dad's return. He was talking 'in private' with Sandra, which could mean anything. I wanted to run, but knew there was no use in that. I just wished the kids got a say, not the adults.

Finally, the door opened, but it was Hailee coming in from school. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," I murmured.

"Sandra told me to pack, we're leaving,"  
"Are we going home?" I couldn't help my excitement.

"No," she replied. "Now pack," I did as she said, and put all my clothes in the small bag. I was nerves. Where were we going? Hailee and I went downstairs, dad, Sandra and Debramonster were stood by the door.

"I'll see you soon, okay Max?" Dad said and I nodded.

"Let's go girls," Sandra said.

"See ya girls," Debramonster showed her black teeth.

"Bye," Hailee tried to be polite.

"I never liked you," I said, as we followed Sandra out the door and into her car. The ride was silent and daunting. We had no clue where we were going, or who we'd be with, or how long, or anything! The ride there felt like forever, although I'm sure it wasn't that long. When we got there, Sandra treated it like it was nothing!

"This is where you'll be staying until further notice," she said, as we climbed out of the car and towards the door. The house was really nice, actually, and looked a lot bigger than Debs. "You're lucky, L.E. has a habit of getting attached and adopting."

"We don't wanna be adopted!" I shot back. What kind of name was L.E. anyway? Did she mean Ellie or what?

Sandra sighed, "Well, we'll see what happens," she knocked on the door and it opened almost immediately. A small girl-only about six or seven-was stood there with an excited expression on her face. The girl's long, dark, hair was pulled back into a plait and her lit-up brown eyes suddenly showed fear. "Hello," Sandra bent down to be at height level with the girl, "Can we come in,"

The girl nodded in fear, but she still looked a little excited. "L.E.," she said, leading the way into the kitchen, "they're here,"

A woman who looked about in her mid-thirties' was laying out cookies onto a plate. "Hello," she said, smiling at us. "My name's L.E., I'll be your carer,"

"Hi," Hailee muttered, as I smiled.

"You must be Hailee," she turned to Hailee and smiled, then she turned to me, "And you must be Maxina. What do you want me to call you?" she asked me.

"Max," I replied, "Only my dad calls me my full name."

"Okay," she smiled. "Would you like to sit down?" she gestured to some chairs that Hailee and I sat at while the little girl skipped off.

"Call if you need anything," Sandra said, leaving.

"Help yourselves," L.E. placed the plate between us as we each hesitantly took one. "So, I've just got a couple of rules to go over, okay? Most are pretty obvious, but just to make things clear. You can help yourself to water and squash, but anything else I'd like you to ask, as I've had kids eating that night's dinner before. Speaking of food, I usually order pizza on the first night with new kids, is that alright?"

We both nodded.

"As for going to friends' houses after school, I'd appreciate a text," she reached into her handbag and brought out two phones, passing them to us.

"Thanks," I muttered. Hailee smiled.

"My number is on there along with Sandra's, each other's, Lili's and Zoey's," I had no clue who Lili or Zoey were, but expected we'd be told, "Also, you need to make sure you do your homework, and I will check. Would you like to be shown around now?" we both nodded as L.E. got up. "This is the kitchen," she continued walking and took us into a large room with two couches and a TV, on one couch was a girl who looked about Hailee's age, obviously doing homework on her lap.

The girl looked just like the younger girl from before. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a ribbon, and she wore reading glasses. "Hey," the girl smiled. "I'm Zoey,"

"Hey," Hailee said trying to smile, "I'm Hailee, this is my little sister, Max,"

I smiled, "Hey,"

"This is the living room," L.E. told us, before walking through to what looked like it should've been a dining room, but had toys and pink scattered across the room, table and chairs. The small girl from before was playing with two dolls, but quickly shied away under the table when she saw us. "This is the dining room, otherwise known as Lili's play room," L.E. said. "Come on out Lili," she bent under the table and brought out the small girl, Lili.

"Hi," Lili smiled. "Would you like to play with me?" she asked.

"Right now Hailee and Max have to see their rooms," L.E. explained, gently, "come on girls, let's go upstairs," She lead us up a staircase, with family photos all the way up, except, different kids in each photo. We first went into her room. "This is my room, so if you're feeling sick in the night or can't sleep, my doors always open," she smiled. Her room was big. The whole house was, she even had an en-suite! Next we went to Lili's room, it was fairly small, but big enough for a bed, table, two chairs and a wardrobe. I suppose she had the dining room. "This is Lili's room," L.E. told us. I noticed a door on the wall;

"What's that door?" I asked.

"It leads to her and Zoey's bathroom," L.E. walked towards the door, and we went through the bathroom into another room, this one much larger. It had a large study desk and bookshelves filled with files and books. There was a small wardrobe and bed, but they didn't seem wanted. There were even post-it notes with information all over the walls and ceiling. "This is Zoey's room," L.E. told us, beginning to leave. "Let's go to your rooms, shall we? You each have your own, but have to share a bathroom, okay,"  
"That's…great," Hailee couldn't believe we were getting our own rooms.

"Of course you'll get to decorate them yourselves, but at the moment one's not been re-decorated from when a boy had it,"

"Max will love it, she's a proper tomboy," Hailee joked.

"Are you fine with that?" I nodded, "The other's got quite a lot of mirrors and some dresses that might fit you, Hailee,"

Laura-Stars

This home was perfect, and as we both laid in bed that night, in separate rooms, we were both wondering whether home _really_ was better.

My name is Max, and welcome to my world. Pride always comes before a fall.

**A/N So, I hope you liked this chapter, please review, and the next will be up sometime between six and midnight tomorrow, hope I did your characters right, Zoey, very interesting.**


	14. Chapter 14-Back to School

Chapter 14-Back to School

**A/N I know this chapter is short, but tomorrow's is based on 'Band in Boston' so hopefully won't disappoint.**

Ever wondered the unusual stresses of being a preteen tomboy? We are often over looked, but what goes through our minds is nothing like what you see. My name is Max, and welcome to my world.

Laura-Stars

"Have fun at school," I smiled, waving to Lili as she ran onto the Samuel Elementary playground. Dropping Lili of at school was now 'my responsibility' but I guessed it was some foster parent technique, since I bunked off so much. I was scared about going back to school-terrified actually-but I liked this foster family, and knew I couldn't hide forever.

I knew Tapeworm would've noticed my absence, Zack would've probably blamed himself, and who knew what Cody was ever thinking. As I walked into the school gates, I felt a shiver down my spine. Maybe it was because it was cold, and maybe because I was nerves. I saw the two blonde heads I knew too well looking up at a mass of curly hair, who I also recognised, all talking together as if I wasn't there. I hoped Zack had missed me. I'd missed him too, in a funny sort of way. Yeah, I was pissed off, but there was just something about him… _Max, snap out of it!_ I told myself in disbelief. Slowly, I began to walk towards them.

"Hey guys," I said with a smile, suddenly very self-conscious of my pigtails and knee length hand-me-down skirt. Usually I wouldn't wear a skirt, but after Hailee got a whole new wardrobe, I thought it was worth a try. So did Hailee.

"Max!" Zack said excited, about to hug me, but suddenly blushing and going down, "I mean, hey dude,"

"Hey dude," I couldn't help a small smile.

"Where've you been?" Cody asked me.

"Oh, just, um, things were a little…complicated," I tried.

The bell went. I was thankful, to be honest.

"Max, where have you been?" Miss asked me when I walked into class.

"Oh, you know, I was ill," I faked a cough.

"Ah, sure. My husband happened to see 'the pigtailed Missy Elliot dancer' outside the video game store, he took some pictures. You know, you look very alike."

"Busted," I whispered.

"Detention,"

"But, I can't,"

"And why is that?"

"I don't think my new foster mother would like it,"

"Oh," Miss genuinely looked shocked, and like I was going to get away with it. "Very well then, just don't 'bunk off' again!"

"Yes miss," I said going to sit with Zack. "I should use the foster care excuse more often," I whispered.

Zack smiled.

Laura-Stars

"Would you like to play with me?" Lili asked, as I walked into the house straight from school.

"I can't right now," I lied, "I've got to do my homework,"

Lili blushed, obviously embarrassed and ran off. I felt bad for a second but then remembered I didn't care. I went up to my room, and just sat on the floor, leaning against the bed.

I know this makes me sound spoilt, but I didn't want my own room. I didn't like all that space to myself. I wanted Hailee. I missed Hailee. Yeah, we were still sisters, but separate rooms would drive us apart. Hailee didn't seem to care too much, when we were shown the rooms she was too busy admiring dresses. I was so confused I didn't know what to think. I wished I was at the Tipton.

Laura-Stars

"Max," Hailee ran through my door about an hour later, holding shopping bags. She was followed by two other girls.

"Hailee," I replied. I looked at her properly. There was something…different.

"Do you like my hair?" she asked, gesturing to it. She'd had darker blonde lowlights and layers cut. It fell in a heat-formed curl.

"It looks nice," I said.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure at first, but Annabella convinced me," she smiled.

"Won't mom flip?"

"She has no power over us,"

"Sandra,"

"Just an old bat,"

"L.E."

"Hasn't known us long enough," she smiled as an idea came to her head, "How about we do you Max?"

"No!"

"Come on, it'll look great," her friend Annabella piped up. I'd had it now. Annabella was a stranger, she didn't know us.

"I said, no! Now get out," I didn't yell, but I think my annoyance was clear.

"Fine, mardy bum," The other friend said as they all walked out. Was I a mardy bum? I just liked being me, how was that mardy?

Laura-Stars

My name is Max, and welcome to my world. Hailee and I are growing apart…

**A/N So, here's the Saturday, I know it's just a short, boring, filler, but I hope tomorrow's is better. Thanks for the review 'guest', I really like reading reviews. I don't know if you'll like tomorrow's chapter, as it's based on 'Band in Boston' and you didn't like the one based on 'Footloser', but, please read anyway. Thanks for reading,**

**Laura xxx **


	15. Chapter 15-We Rock On

Chapter 15-We Rock On!

**A/N I own absolutely nothing, including storyline. All chapter is based on 'Band in Boston' and the title is inspired by the camp rock song. When they're singing, normal is just Zack and **_**italics**_** is the whole band.**

Ever wondered the unusual stresses of being a preteen tomboy? We are often overlooked, but what goes through our minds is nothing like what you see. My name is Max, and welcome to my world.

Laura-Stars

"Hey, did you know Battle of the Bands is being held at the Tipton?" Hailee asked me over breakfast.

"I think Zack mentioned it," I muttered.

"You're still talking to him?!" Hailee got up and left for school. I decided to do the same.

"Will you play with me now?" Lili asked as I was about to leave.

"I have to go to school,"

"Oh," Lili ran off.

I began to leave for school, when I was bombarded by Zoey.

"Have you even done your homework?" Zoey rolled her eyes at me.

"I have the foster care excuse," I smiled.

"Only lasts so long…" Zoey left. I didn't care.

Laura-Stars

"Hey, Max," Zack motioned for me to come over to him Cody and Tapeworm.

"Hey dude," I replied, suddenly conscious of my pink shirt over the white, even with my camo jeans.

"D'you wanna enter Battle of the Bands with us? Cody wrote a song, Tapeworm on drums, I'll be lead guitarist and singer, Cody can be on Keyboard, and, Tapeworm says you play base,"

I looked up at Tapeworm and he smiled down instantly. "Yeah, sure,"

"Tonight after school then?"

"Yeah, I just need to text L.E.," I took out my phone and quickly started typing.

_Hey, L.E.,_

_Is it okay if I go to a friend's house (hotel?) _

_Max x_

Laura-Stars

"If it doesn't yell soon I'm gonna yell,

_Schools Out!_

Let's rock and roll,

_Schools Out!_

Gonna Lose control," It was a couple days later, a Saturday, and we were getting good. Carey walked in then, not that we noticed! "_Schools Out!_

Recess never ends,

_Schools Out!"_

"Hello," Carey yelled over us.

"Party with my friends,

I was late for class, and I got in trouble,

Too much homework I'm seeing double,

My mom-" Suddenly it all went silent as Carey pulled the plug. Tapeworm continued drumming. We all looked at him.

"TAPEWORM!" Cody yelled.

Tapeworm looked confused.

Cody turned to his mom, "Hey, what's the big idea, we need to practice for Battle of the Bands?"

"Yeah, they're holding it here at the Tipton," Zack added, "and the winner,"

"Which is gonna be us," I put in.

"Gets to cut a demo CD,"

Carey looked amused, "Listen," she smiled.

"We're gonna become rock stars," Zack told her.

"Guys! You're gonna have to practice someplace else! There's been some complaints"

Laura-Stars

"_Schools Out!_

Let's rock and roll,

_Schools Out!_

Gonna lose control,

_Schools out_-" We were practicing downstairs at the Tipton, when Mr Mosby pulled the plug.

"Ah, not again," Zack moaned.

"Can't work with these constant interruptions!" Cody muttered.

"Sorry boys," Mr Mosby said.

"I'm a girl," I told him.

"Whatever," he dismissed the matter, "We've had some complaints about the noise, but, worry not, I have a place where your band can jam it to the max," He lead us down to the laundry room, yes, the laundry room, and finally we could rehearse again.

"_Schools Out!_

Let's rock and roll,

_Schools Out!_

Let's lose control,

_Schools Out!_

Recess never ends,

_Schools Out!_

Party with my friends,

_Schools Out!"_

"Whoo!" Arwin screamed, starting to run around crazily_. _"Awesome!" I couldn't help but smile. "One more time! 2, 3, 4."

We all started playing as Arwin danced.

"_1, 2, 3,_

_I missed the bus,_

_As it came around,_

_I go to gym class,_

_And my pants fell down!_"

Laura-Stars

The practicing went on, Rock Squared was a great band!

"1, 2, 3,

I missed the bus,

As it came around,

I go to gym class,

And my pants fell down," Zack stopped singing as Cody blew his whistle. Zack sighed, "Now what?"

"I can't understand the words," Cody explained. "What I wrote it: I - Missed – The – Bus - As - It – Came- A-Round," Cody said clearly.

"Who cares?" Zack asked.

"I do," Cody answered. "Schools out is an exposé of the trials and tribulations of the public school experience,"

Zack turned to me, "D'you know what he just said?"

"Yeah, he never gets girls," I responded.88

"Duh, what d'you think of my dance?" Zack started randomly shaking his head. He's so cute… _Max, snap out of it!_

"Awesome," Tapeworm answered.

"I think less flailing and more enunciating," Cody's so boring.

Zack went back to singing-or speaking-with no music. "School is out, let us rock and roll," he said. Tapeworm and I laughed.

Cody blew his whistle.

"And there goes the whistle," Zack muttered. I'm sure you can imagine how it went from there.

Laura-Stars

The next day, Zack walked in wearing a really cool rock star outfit. He was late, but cool.

"Yo peeps, what's up?" Zack said walking in.

"Rehearsal. Where have you been?" Cody shot back.

"Shopping," Zack replied. "What do you think of my new outfit?"

_You look even hotter_ I thought, _Max, snap out of it!_

"I think Halloween was last month," Cody told him bitterly.

"Dude, this is my rock star look, there are other things important to a band besides the music,"

"Is one of them dressing like a circus monkey," Cody said sarcastically.

"I think Zack looks cool," I admitted, walking closer to the boys. I hope I wasn't too obvious.

"Thank you," Zack said smiling.

"It doesn't matter how we look if my song doesn't sound good," Cody pointed out.

"Who cares about your silly song?" Zack asked.

"Silly song?" Cody was getting annoyed. "John Jacob Jinglhimer Smith is a silly song. School's Out is an anthem that speaks to generations of outcasts who-"

"Give it a rest!" Zack yelled, interrupting him.

"You rest enough for everyone,"

I'd had enough. "Would you two stop fighting?" I asked.

"We are not fighting," Cody argued. "We're having a creative discussion," Sometimes, he's too nerdy for his own good.

"We are too fighting!" Zack argued.

"Creative discussion,"

"Fight,"

"Discussion,"

"Fight,"

I walked over to be stood between them, rolling my eyes as they fought over if they were having a fight. "I can't believe you're actually having a fight about if you're having a fight!" I turned to Tapeworm, "Tapeworm, help me here,"

"I'm on my pudding break," Tapeworm can be so hard to work with.

Cody blew his whistle, "Break over," he announced.

Zack took the whistle and placed it in Tapeworms pudding cup.

"You got pudding in my whistle," Cody shrieked.

"And you got whistle in my pudding," Tapeworm moaned.

"I'm sick of you people and your lack of discipline!" Cody yelled.

"Well we're sick of your bossy attitude!" Zack shot back. I put my hands on my hips next to him.

"Fine! Then I'm going to take my bossy attitude and my song and find a band who appreciates me," Cody said.

"Fine! Take your stupid song!" Zack ripped it in half.

"What's stupid is your outfit," Cody pulled one of his sleeves down. He stormed off in a mard.

We were silent for a few seconds, Zack looking at his sleeve. "Hey, that's pretty cool!"

"Yeah," Tapeworm agreed. "We'd better get going though,"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"But the competition's tomorrow!" Zack argued. "We need costumes, and a song," I really wanted to go, but didn't quite know how to say it.

"Why don't you buy the costumes, Max and I aren't good at that sort of stuff,"

"Okay, but you'd better come over first thing tomorrow, or Rock Squared is gonna blow,"

Laura-Stars

I walked into the house again, to have Lili come up to me again. "Would you like to play with me?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

I sighed. "What d'you wanna play?"

The look of excitement on her face made the idea of me playing with a six year old a little more bearable. "Let's play car crashes," she almost yelled, and L.E. quickly came running into the hall.

"Lili, I'm just going to the toy shop, would you like to come?" she asked quickly. "Don't worry Max, Zoey's home,"

I nodded.

"Yeah!" Lili yelled, "We'll have to play some other time," Lili dismissed the subject of me, and quickly found her shoes. "Bye,"

They then left. I sighed with relief and walked up the stairs to my room. On the way I walked past Zoey's room and she came out to talk to me.

"Were you going to actually play car crashes with her?" she asked.

"I thought it was an odd game, but…" I trailed off.

"Just remember one thing Max. Traumatic experiences are never fully forgotten, no matter how young you were. But helping you to remember could bring back the memories.

"Huh?" I asked.

She just sighed and wandered back into her room.

I went to mine and collapsed on the floor, leaning on the bed. I pulled my plaits out and allowed my hair to form in waves towards my shoulders. Then I had an idea. I wanted to look pretty! Quickly I got up and ran into the bathroom. I rummaged through Hailee's make-up bag, pulling out everything I needed. Foundation, mascara, eye-shadow, eye-liner, blusher, and bronzer. I knew how to apply them all from repeatedly watching Hailee, but it didn't look right. I had a line round my face, black splodges round my eyes, and my cheeks were rosy red. I quickly started frantically splashing my face, trying to get the muck off me.

I was being ridiculous. Why did I choose now to be pretty? I grabbed a make-up wipe and rubbed till it was all gone. I went back to my room, lay on the bed, and thought about what Zoey had said.

'_Traumatic experiences are never fully forgotten, no matter how young you were. But helping you to remember could bring back the memories'_

'_Let's play car crashes'_

'_Traumatic experience'_

'_Car crash'_

Then it hit me.

Laura-Stars

I woke up early the next morning, I didn't want to get caught playing with Lili. I left the house at about eight and waked down the cold, dark streets to Tapeworm's house. I knocked on the door a couple of times, but when I realized no-one would answer, I just walked in. I went up to Tapeworms room and walked up to his bed.

"Hey, Tapeworm,"

"Max?" he muttered tiredly.

"Yeah, I kinda needed to get out of the house. Is it okay if I stay here for a bit?"

"Sure," he mumbled, "I need to get up anyway," Tapeworm sat up in his tiger one-zee. "How d'you think the band is going to turn out?"

"I don't know, Zack and Cody need to get their act together,"

Tapeworm smiled. "Come on, let's go downstairs." Tapeworm turned on some weird kiddie cartoons for a few hours while I was lost in my thoughts. At some point, he went and got changed. At about one, we left to go to the Tipton.

"Finally," Zack said as we walked in. "I got you costumes, they're on the couch," Zack motioned to some black T-Shirts with flames on. "We need to practice! Max, you can change in the bathroom,"

"K," I quickly grabbed my shirt and walked into the bathroom. I did not want to get on the bad side of an angry Zack.

Laura-Stars

"How hard can it be to write a song?" Tapeworm asked a while later, while I paced back and forth. Zack was attempting to write a song.

"I'm almost there," Zack announced, "What rhymes with orange," He asked. He's. An. Idiot.

"Nothing! Everybody knows nothing rhymes with orange!" I told him.

"Oh yeah," Tapeworm butted in, "What about," he thought, "Snoringe?"

"Thank you doctor sues." I said sarcastically.

Laura-Stars

Cody came in soon after with his new band, consisting of Arwin and Murielle.

"Do you see how insane this whole thing is?" I asked as they argued.

"It's his fault," Cody told me.

"No it's not, it's his fault," Zack argued.

"It's both your faults." I came in. "This is one band, and it needs Zack's style, and Cody's song!" I put my hands on their shoulders, "So, you two hurry up and work it out," I pushed them into the closet and shut the door, "Or I'll beat you like a piñata," I locked the door.

"But, what about our band?" Arwin asked.

"It's broken up," I told him.

"Ah, first mother and the butcher, and now this," he blew a tune on his instrument as he exited.

"Max, we have to go downstairs and set up," Tapeworm was being organised.

"Murielle, let Zack and Cody out of the closet in 10 minutes," I said, ready to leave.

"But I really wanted to get my grove thang on," she moaned as Tapeworm and I left.

We set up, and came back up just as we were due to go on.

When we came back, Murielle was asleep on the chair. We opened the closet, looking for the twins, only, they weren't there.

"Oh no, they're gone," Tapeworm said, "They've been sucked into a black whole, and they're hurdling through time and space,"

I stepped into the closet to see better, "Or they crawled through that vent," I pointed out.

Tapeworm came back and looked up, "Now, let's not get carried away," He can talk!

Laura-Stars

But when we were on next, the boys still hadn't shown.

"What do we do?" Tapeworm asked, "We're next, and Zack and Cody still aren't here,"

I shook my head, "We'll…do what all great rock stars do,"

"Trash a hotel room?"

"No, we stall," I thought I did quite well;

"Why is it that you drive on the park way, but you park, in the driveway?" I asked. Tapeworm played a little on his drums, but everyone booed. "What is this, an audience or a jury?" I asked.

Carey walked through the crowd, excusing herself to get to me. "Max, where are Zack and Cody?" she asked.

I put my hands over my mike, and leant down to her. "Somewhere in the vent system," I muttered, before standing back up.

"Good, cause a mother needs to know these things," Carey said, leaving.

Long story short, the boys eventually showed, and, we won! It was great, Rock Squared totally rocked out!

My name is Max and welcome to my world. Only question is, where will this demo be?

**A/N Thanks for sticking through that awful chapter. It's only rushed because of the fact the episode 'Band in Boston' isn't on Youtube, and 'A Max History pt 3' is blocked on copyright, so I didn't get the ending. I only googled to find out they won. And all review feedback and thanks will come next Sunday, due to the fact I'll be updating every day :)**


	16. Chapter 16-NYC

Chapter 16-NYC

**A/N It's Monday, Yay! (Not). Here's the next chapter. (Just 3 and a half days left! That's a lot longer than it sounds). Jon Voris, you read my mind about what happens. **

Ever wondered the unusual stresses of being a preteen tomboy? We are often over looked, but what goes through our minds is nothing like what you see. My name is Max, and welcome to my world.

Laura-Stars

"Congratulations, kids," Carey Martin said, placing a cake on the table in front of the four of us. "You pulled it together, and won!" It was the morning after we'd won battle of the bands, and we were celebrating.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Zack but in, "When do we get to cut a demo CD?"

"Well, I just got off the phone, can everybody do next weekend?"

We all nodded excitedly. "I'll just have to check with L.E.," I said, "where is it?"

"Some place called 'Stars of Pop', it's ran by a man named Gerald Brookes." She smiled at us, "He seems nice,"

"Yeah, seems," I said bitterly.

Tapeworm looked surprised, "Isn't Brookes your last name?" he checked.

"Was," I muttered.

"Well, anyway, kids. I'll drive you all. Be here straight from school on Friday."

We all nodded excitedly, before getting up and running down to the lobby.

Laura-Stars

"Hey mom, we're home," Zack said, as the four of us wandered in, Tapeworm and I each carrying overnight bags.

"I can't believe we get to cut a demo CD!" I said excitedly.

"We could be the next big thing," Cody realized.

Zack got excited, "Then the girls will be all over me…"

"Don't get too caught up," Cody warned, while I just thought;

_I'll be all over you… Max, snap out of it!_

Carey laughed, "Well, come on kids, I've got the car ready out front,"

We all smiled, hardly able to contain our excitement as we took the elevator down to the lobby and climbed into the car. But it was a long journey. A long, tiring journey…

_I ran and ran. Not really knowing why or who from. Then I took a quick peek over my shoulder, and realized who it was. My father. He lures kids in by being sweet, then ditches them completely. He uses them for evil._

_I looked ahead and saw Zack. "Max, come on," he pulled my further. Suddenly I was falling_.

I woke suddenly with a start.

"Max, what was that?" Zack asked. I smiled and started to laugh.

"Must've fallen asleep," I shrugged.

He smiled. "What do you dream about?"

I shrugged again.

Tapeworm must have realized my un-easiness, because he asked Carey, "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," she replied. "Just five more minutes."

Laura-Stars

"That's it, we're here," Carey said, as we pulled into the hotel parking lot. "New York City,"

We all smiled, but were a little too tired to stay excited.

"We'll check in, grab dinner at the buffet, then go to bed, I assume," Carey told us, "You've got to be well-rested for tomorrow."

We smiled, and followed her out, then stood in the lobby as she checked us in. "We've got two rooms," she told us in the elevator on the way up. "So, figure it out amongst yourselves."

When we got to the rooms, we just dumped our bags in one and left. The rooms were nice, though. Each had two double beds, a TV, and an en-suite bathroom. Although, I couldn't help wonder how sleeping arrangements would go. That's what's awkward about being a tomboy.

Laura-Stars

Dinner was amazing. My dad really had gone all-out. With amazing posh deserts, and small food on big plates. You'd think we were rich! Only, we weren't. Well, dad might've been, but I was the opposite. Whilst the boy's mom was up buying her food, Zack and Cody started to talk about a big issue on my mind.

"I'm not sharing a room with mom," Zack made clear.

"Well, who will?" Cody asked, then realized what Zack meant. "Fine! But Tapeworm's got to come with me,"

Tapeworm pulled a face.

"So, me and Max take the other?" Zack checked.

"Ooo, Zackary. Alone with Max," Cody teased.

I rolled my eyes.

Laura-Stars

I knocked on the bathroom door from the inside. It was after dinner, and Zack and I were realizing how awkward sharing a room actually was. "Are you decent?" I asked, since I'd changed.

"Yeah," came his reply. "Mom packed me some jammies, so, don't worry,"

I came out and he smiled at me. I pulled out my pigtails and went to sit on the bed opposite the TV, which Zack had agreed was mine. I lay leaning on some pillows and my arm, inwardly on the bed. Zack came and lay next to me, switching on the TV. It felt weird, but, good weird.

Laura-Stars

_Where am I?_ I thought, as soon as I woke up. Then I realized I had my head propped on Zack. He seemed to be coming to the realization too. Quickly, we both jumped up, away from each other.

"Sorry, I must've fallen asleep," I mustered.

"Yeah, sorry," Zack seemed to agree it was awkward.

"I'm gonna go get dressed," I picked up a set of clothes and walked into the bathroom. My hair looked shit. My face looked shit. Overall, I looked awful, and was so embarrassed. _How could I fall asleep on Zack?_ I wondered. The last thing I'd remembered, we'd been watching TV…

When I came out of the bathroom, Cody and Tapeworm were in the room. I was glad I didn't have to face Zack alone again. Carey walked in at about the same time. "Oh, good, you're ready. Let's hit the road then,"

My name is Max, and welcome to my world. That was _so_ awkward!

**A/N Yeah, it's short. But I prefer to read short chapters, because I'm lazy. Anyway, lots of Zack and Max in this chapter… So much more will come! The next chapter will be about the record deal, so, stay tuned for tomorrow!**


	17. Chapter 17-Rock Squared's Record

Chapter 17-Rock Squared's Record

**A/N It's Tuesday! Just two and a half days left…**

Ever wondered the unusual stresses of being a preteen tomboy? We are often over-looked, but what goes through our minds is nothing like what you see. My name is Max, and welcome to my world.

Laura-Stars

"Well, this is it," Carey said, as we climbed out of the car. The record company looked great, very professional with a really nice house next door. Dad walked out soon after. _God, please don't embarrass me,_ I thought.

"You must be 'Rock Squared'," he said in that false-excited voice adults use around children. He gave me a small nod. Then he turned to Carey, "You must be Carey Martin. I presume you're responsible for the twins?"

Carey nodded.

"And, um, Tapeworm, is it? Your mom knows you're here?"

Tapeworm nodded.

"Okay, I just don't want to get in legal trouble. Come this way, and we can start recording," he led us into an amazing room. It was a proper recording studio. "So, do you have the song you want to record?" he checked.

"Yep," Zack replied.

"Did any of you bring instruments?"

"Nope,"

"Well, there's some in there anyway. Just go in and set up."

"This is so cool," I muttered to Zack as we walked into the sound booth. I picked up my base guitar and he picked up his. Tapeworm sat by the drums, and Cody by the keyboard.

"Okay, kids, just play through your song on the count of three so I can hear it. One, two, three,"

We all started playing our instruments to tune and singing. Dad seemed quite impressed. I know this sounds silly, but I really wanted dad to like me, and like my band. He nodded along to the tune, and smiled at me once. That smile meant everything…

When we'd finished playing it through once, we were all quite tired. But we weren't done. Dad had us play again and again, different sections and recording. "Okay guys, and Max," he smiled as we were finished. "Leave the instruments, we have more, but let's go get some pictures taken!" he sounded really, genuinely, excited as he led the four of us through to another studio.

It looked like a classic photo studio. It had the white backgrounds and man with the big camera, and in the middle, were our instruments. We had the drums, keyboard and then in front, mine and Zack's guitars and a microphone. "Okay," dad said, "Pose with your instruments. Try to show some…personality. Have fun, don't stress!" the camera flashed a lot, as we all tried different things. Eventually, after what felt like hours of posing, dad decided it was enough.

He turned to Carey, "Take them out for lunch and bring them back in an hour or so, give me time to sort stuff,"

Carey nodded, "Okay,"

Dad reached into his pocket and pulled out a whole wad of money. He shrugged, "That should do it,"

I couldn't help but ask my burning question, "Dad, are you loaded?"

Dad shrugged, "I'm quite well off,"

"While your daughters in care?" I knew what I said was wrong straight away, but, still.

"Maxina, this isn't the time or the place,"

"Okay," I sighed.

Carey butted in, "come on kids, let's go,"

We all followed her out of the building, then she just stood still.

"Anyone know any good places to go?" she asked tiredly.

"Can we go to Mc Donald's?" Zack asked.

"Sure," it was obvious Carey didn't care.

Laura-Stars

"Max, you never told me your dad ran a record company," Zack said, as we were eating our big macs.

"You never asked," came my reply.

"You always said you didn't have a proper dad,"

I shrugged. "He's not. He's loaded, and Hailee and I are in foster care,"

"Oh yeah," Zack muttered.

"I can't wait for math camp," Cody said to Tapeworm, changing the subject.

"I know!" Tapeworm replied, "me either,"

"Dork alert," Zack muttered. I couldn't help but smile.

Laura-Stars

When we arrived back at the studio, dad showed us his favourite shots and let us pick. Then he played the song for us. "So, how many copies do you want, four?" dad asked.

"Yeah, about that," Carey answered for us.

"Okay, then. They'll be ready by about 12-ish," dad explained, "Pick them up after you check out. For now, you're free to go."

We all got up, excitedly. We'd shot a demo CD!

"Oh, and Maxina," dad stopped me. "Please, feel free to visit anytime,"

I nodded, you know in that way when it's something you don't really want to do. Zack smiled at me

My name is Max, and welcome to my world. We made a CD!

**A/N So, just another short filler really, but tomorrow's will defiantly be longer and involve more Max and Zack. For now, thanks for reading and please review! I'll do all review thanks on Sunday, and PM a bit now. But, thanks for just reading these boring chapters!**

**Laura x**


	18. Chapter 18-Trouble

Chapter 18-Trouble

**A/N Just one and a half days left… Here's the next chapter! Also, I just realized I didn't upload all of chapter 15, and that's fixed now.**

Ever wondered the unusual stresses of being a preteen tomboy? We are often over-looked, but what goes through our minds is nothing like what you see. My name is Max, and welcome to my world.

Laura-Stars

Spending an evening at the hotel was great, I know Zack and Cody live at a hotel, but it's not the same when you live there. We could go in pools, to the arcade, run around, and the manager didn't even look up. "I've got an idea," Zack said to me, as we ran out of arcade money.

I looked up and smiled, "Yeah,"

"Let's put worms in Cody's pillow," he half whispered.

I couldn't help but smile. "Come on!" I said excitedly, as we ran outside and started searching for worms, holding them in our hands. "This is gross,"

"I know, but it'll be so worth it," Zack said, as we walked back into the hotel and up the elevator to Cody's room.

"Which pillow's his?" I asked quickly.

"Uh, I'm guessing the one with Mr. Snuggle Bear 'guarding' it," Zack joked, as we went and put tones of worms inside his pillow. "That'll surprise him,"

"What if he does something to our room?" I asked.

"Oh, please. Cody's too chicken to do anything like that!"

Laura-Stars

We were just lying on a bed, watching TV (careful to stay awake) when we heard the screams;

"Ahhhh," Cody yelled from next door. "Worms. Worms in my bed. Ahhhh, help me!"

Zack and I turned to each other, smiling. We high-fived quickly. "We're good," Zack told me.

"Yeah we are, dude," I agreed.

Carey walked in just at that moment. "Zackary Martin! What have you done?" she asked, then walked in and could see us properly. I didn't understand the problem. We were both lying on top of the covers…so. "Get up, now," she said, I could see the fear in her eyes as we both stood up. "I'm surprised at you," she then turned to me, "And you as well."

"We're sorry mom," Zack mustered.

"As soon as we get back home, you're grounded, Mister. And Max, I could tell your guardian.

"No, please," I almost begged, tears in my eyes.

Carey shrugged. "Well, I'm not having this sharing a bed stuff,"

Zack said something; "We're just watching TV, Cody and Tapeworm are sharing a bed!"

"That's different. Anyway, now since their bed is ruined, they can come in here, and you can get in bed with me!"

"But, mom!"

"No but's, young man, come on," Carey was insistent. Zack smiled at me as he followed his mother out the door, sulking.

Soon Cody and Tapeworm walked in. Cody scowled at me, but Tapeworm gave me his usual friendly smile as they got into the other bed. "Can you turn the TV off?" Cody asked, rudely, "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Fine then." I muttered, turning it off.

Laura-Stars

When I woke up, I looked at the digital clock to see it display 3:42. I sat up and rubbed my eyes in the dim lighting. A crumpled Zack was lying on the floor.

"Pst, Zack," I muttered. He looked up, tired, "What are you doing here?"

"My mom was driving me mental with her snoring," he whispered.

"So, you'd rather sleep on the floor?" I asked.

"About that…" he looked up, hopefully.

"Fine, we'll do what we did last night," Regretfully, I got out of the warm covers and kind-of made the bed, lying down on top of the covers, my legs shivering in my shorts.

"Thanks, Max,"

"Welcome," I muttered, too tired to speak properly, falling asleep again. Next to Zack…

Laura-Stars

I heard a loud, attention cough, and slowly opened my eyes. Carey was staring down at me. Suddenly I came to the realization that my head was half on Zack. I quickly moved away, and saw the time was gone half nine. Zack was still asleep.

"Zack," I shook his shoulder lightly.

"What?" he muttered, realizing his staring mother.

"Would either of you two care to explain?" she asked. "First the worms, then the switching rooms, then sleeping in the same bed?"

"_On_ the same bed," Zack corrected.

"I couldn't leave him on the floor I argued.

"I need to pack," Zack decided.

"And I need to get changed," I quickly grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Doesn't matter, we've got a long ride back to Boston," Carey threatened.

Laura-Stars

Let's just say the journey was awful. It was awkward, and Carey kept looking at me funny. She stopped to pick up the CD's, and gave us each one, but nothing else was said. When we finally got back to Boston, I felt like I was going to scream from the silence!  
The original arrangement was for me and Tapeworm to sleep over at the Martin's and go to school with them the next day. I wasn't sure how happy Carey was about it, but she couldn't change anything. When we got back to their suite it was late, and Carey finally spoke;

"Boys, straight to bed. Tapeworm, are you okay to go with them? As for you, Max, I've made arrangements for you to stay with another girl. You know London, right?"

I sighed. "Right," I nodded.

"Well, come on, I'll take you up to her suite. Boys, I want you in bed by the time I get back." With that, we left, and Carey talked to me some more. "Now Max, I understand that you might not think this is fair, but what I do is because I think it's best," she said as we got into the elevator.

"Yeah, I know," I muttered.

Carey just sighed, until we were outside London's suite. She nocked and we waited. When London, Maddie's best friend, came out smiling. "I love slumber party's!" she almost screamed, pulling me inside. "Bye Carey!"

My name is max, and welcome to my world. Yay, a sleepover.

**A/N The last comment was sarcastic BTW. Oh, and I know I said today's would be longer, but I thought this was a great place to leave it, so… Also, I only did the worm thing, because in 'Kisses and Basketball' (the best episode ever), Zack says; "The time we put worms in Cody's pillow", so yeah. Thanks for reading,**

**Laura x**


	19. Chapter 19-Sleepover :(

Chapter 19-Sleepover :(

**A/N So, just half a day left! (I can't wait) Here's todays chapter, I can't believe I've updated every day for a week now! Two chapters tomorrow though x**

Ever wondered the unusual stresses of being a preteen tomboy? We are often over-looked, but what goes through our minds is nothing like what you see. My name is Max, and welcome to my world.

Laura-Stars

"I'm rich," London repeated, as we sat on her pink couch.

"Yeah, I got that," I explained for the 100th time, "What d'you wanna do?"

"I could do your hair and make-up,"

I sighed, "Fine," I muttered so she'd shut up. London started un-doing my plaits left in from the day before. She got a sparkly pink hairbrush and started tugging at my knots.

"You're like a little doll," she commented, tugging harder. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Max," I muttered angrily.

"I don't like it. Can you change it?"

"No," I said in the same tone, as she painfully shoved a bow-clip into my head.

"I'm rich," she said, smiling.

"Where's your rich dad then?" I asked curiously.

"Always busy 'working'," she said, plaiting away.

"How are you rich then?" I couldn't help but wonder how she got the money.

"Daddy gives me one gold bar allowance a month,"

My jaw dropped in shock. One. Gold. Bar. Wow. Ow! London pulled my hair again

"You done yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, now let's do your make-up!"

"This should be good," I muttered, turning to face her.

"Now, hold still," London said, smearing my face completely with powders and creams. At least I now knew how to apply them, and where they went. But, what's the point? "Now, let's try on dresses!" she squealed, running into her over-sized closet. Full of posh clothes. "This might be your size," London said, picking up a dress that was obviously way too small for her.

"Um, thanks,"

"That was my favourite dress when I was little," she smiled wistfully. "Go on, try it on!" London started stripping to try on another dress. After all, we were both girls, but, I didn't have any girl-friends. Hailee was the only one I'd changed in front of for a while. Suddenly, I was self-conscious of my flat chest and training bra. Of my small-child figure and my too-flat stomach. But when I had my dress on, I felt beautiful.

No matter how tomboy-ish you are, wearing make-up and I pretty dress every once in a while makes you feel special. It makes you feel pretty. That's how I felt in London's dress.

"You look really pretty," I told her.

"I know," she replied, smiling. "Oh, so do you," she put in quickly. "Come on, let's take some pictures," she quickly got in front of the mirror and started posing.

"You look amazing," the mirror said.

"Why are we taking pictures!?" I asked.

"You want Zack to see how pretty you look, don't you?" I looked pretend-confused. "Come on, it's obvious you like him,"

I smiled, "You know, when it comes to people, you're pretty smart,"

She flipped her hair back and smiled. "I know. Now let's get ready for bed," she rummaged through a draw and tossed me some silk pink pyjamas.

"Thanks," I muttered, starting to get changed. Then London led me through to her large king-sized bed. We both sat down and she got out some make-up wipes.

"This is a competition. You have to get the other persons make-up off. Go!" She grabbed a wipe and started rubbing it on my face. I squirmed and started to do the same. It was fun, but ended in a heap of giggled.

"This was fun," she said, as we lay down smiling at each other.

"Yeah. I've never been to a proper sleepover before. Usually the parents make me sleep on the couch,"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, except yesterday and the day before, when Zack and I shared a bed."

"Aren't you a bit young?"

"Long story," I explained.

"You know, if you want him to like you back, you need to play hard to get. You know, not always round here,"

"Won't that make him like someone else?"

"Trust me, he'll miss you,"

"I might go visit my dad soon,"

"I thought you said you lived with your dad?" she asked.

"Nah," I replied, remembering my sarcastic comments to the girl I once hated. "He's head of 'Stars of Pop', I'm just in foster care,"

"Oh," London genuinely looked sorry for me, "that must be really hard for you,"

I shrugged, "Not really,"

"Keep the dress, and the jammies," she smiled, "If you'll be my little sister,"

I smiled. "What do you mean?"

"Come over here more, you know, you can have all my hand-me-downs and I'll give you boy advice,"

"Okay," I nodded, Hailee didn't care about me anymore anyway.

"If, you let me dress you up like a girl again,"

I smiled, "Sure,"

"What's your full name, sisters know stuff like this. I'm London Tipton,"

"I'm Maxina Gellar, wait, no, Maxina Brookes," I decided.

"Wow, you're even dumber than me." London laughed. "I'm tired," she clapped and the lights suddenly went off.

My name is Max, and welcome to my world. I can be girly.

**A/N So, just a short little happy explanation of the sleepover. Yay! 1 more lesson left (and it's a samba-I mean food-party!) And 2 hours of mass! (Kill me now!) Any way, two chapters tomorrow, one Sunday!**


	20. Chapter 20-London's Advice

Chapter 20-London's Advice

**A/N Yay! Yay, yay, yay! School's over! No more school for seven and a half weeks! Anyway, this chapter is kind-of Max's interpretation of 'Cody Goes to Camp'. I know she wasn't actually in the episode, but Zack said she was out of town…so, yeah! Thanks for reading and happy summer!**

Ever wondered the unusual stresses of being a preteen tomboy? We are often over-looked, but what goes through our minds is nothing like what you see. My name is Max, and welcome to my world.

Laura-Stars

"See ya in a week, guys," I said, as the end bell for school sounded. Cody and Tapeworm were going to math camp, and would be gone.

"We can still hang out, can't we?" Zack asked confused. I felt so bad doing this, but remembered London's advice. I needed to get Zack to like me.

"Um, yeah, sorry, I'm going out of town," I explained.

"Oh, cool," he nodded quickly. "See ya then,"

"See ya," we both quickly hugged goodbye-as friends-and I ran off in the opposite direction, happily going home.

Laura-Stars

"Are you ready for your big adventure?" L.E. asked me as I walked in the door.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I packed my bag last night,"

"Okay, well, here's your bus ticket, and your train ticket, and your other bus ticket. You bus leaves in 10 minutes, so you should get going," L.E. said, passing me a ticket, "and you might want a little spending money," she slipped me ten dollars.

"Thanks," I smiled, running upstairs and grabbing my suit case. When I came down, Lili was waiting for me.

"Would you like to play with me?" she asked.

"I can't now, I've got to go,"

"But we have the week off school,"

"But I'm going to my dad's, see ya," I said, walking out the door. I wandered up to the bus stop where I could feel eyes pressed against me.

_What's a small girl like her doing getting on a bus by themselves?_ I bet they were thinking. Oh well. Their loss. Suddenly the bus came and I climbed aboard. Then I got off and got on the train, then got onto a bus. When I got off the bus I was only a little way away from my dad's company. I walked for about five minutes then nervously walked inside. There was a smiling lady at the front desk.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, do you know where I can find Gerald Brookes?"

She laughed, "He's very busy. You need an appointment for him to make you famous. Wait, aren't you the girl from the Missy Elliot videos?"

"No, I'm Max, Maxina Gellar hoping to become Maxina Brookes. Now, can I please see my father?"

"Oh, you're Maxina!" she looked really guilty, "Yes, Gerald is very excited to see you again," I smiled, "He's right through there," she pointed to the recording studio.

I wandered through hesitantly to find my dad talking with three identical triplets. "Maxina," he jumped up excitedly and ran to hug me. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"I'm glad to see you too," I lied. Well, in a way I was, but I was still annoyed.

"Max, I'd like you to meet Triple Three," he gestured to the triplets. "I was wondering if you'd like to dance in their music video.

I nodded excitedly, "This could be huge," I turned to the girls, "Thanks."

"No problem," one said in an Australian accent. "We've loved you since GoDance USA!" she smiled, "I'm Tia, by the way,"

"I'm Tami," the next one said.

"And I'm Taylor," the third said.

My dad then spoke up; "In their music video, there's going to be these three. Then, all around them will be you, with your amazing dancing,"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Our song's called 'Perfect Three'" Taylor explained, "It's about how we're not perfect, but we're different from everyone else,"

"You'll be representing everyone else," Tami told me.

Dad's phone bleeped. "Well, looks like we're out of time, girls, we'll start shooting tomorrow," dad said as they left.

"Bye Max,"

"Bye Max,"

"Bye Max," they said one after the other.

I smiled, "Bye,"

Then dad turned to me, "So, what do you want to do? We could go back to my place for a bit and get you settled?" he suggested.

"Okay," I nodded.

"I'll take this for you, me lady," he joked, taking my suitcase from me and pulling it along behind me.

"Thanks," I smiled.

He led us out into the parking lot and into his Ferrari. "So, what do you think of the girls?" he asked.

"They seem nice," I muttered, "Very girly, in pink dresses with long blonde hair,"

He smiled, "Do you still not wear dresses, then?"

"No way!" I said, "Well, London Tipton gave me one the other day,"

Dad looked shocked, "You know London Tipton?!"

"Yeah, she lives at the Tipton, I stayed in her suite because Carey didn't want Zack and me 'doing anything?"

"And why would she think that?" dad asked.

"Well, when we stayed here, Zack and I put worms in Cody's pillow, meaning he and Tapeworm had to sleep in the bed Zack had, and Zack was meant to share with Carey. I woke up in the night and found him on the floor, so we both slept on top of the covers. Carey caught us," I explained, leaving out the details.

"Oh, is old Zackary your boyfriend,"

I laughed, "I wish, he just sees me as a friend,"

"Look, we're here," Dad said, as he pulled up onto the driveway of a large-ish house.

"How big for one person?!" I was shocked.

"Well, I was hoping it would be for more than one person," dad smiled at me. "But, it's entirely your decision. Would you like to see your room?"

"Yeah," I nodded, shocked at what he'd just told me. He led me up the stairs and into a fairly large room. It had a window seat with cushions that looked so comfy. It was painted blue, with the coolest triple bunk bed ever! The walls had red socks posters, and the wardrobe and draws seemed to be filled with my kind of clothes.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

I nodded quickly, "It's…amazing!"

"I thought you'd like it. And, hey, maybe you could bring a few friends with you next time," he patted the sticking out middle bunk.

"I love it," I almost whispered.

My name is Max, and welcome to my world. Dad's home seems perfect, but what about Zack…


	21. Chapter 21-Music Video

Chapter 21-Music Video

**A/N And the next chapter…**

Ever wondered the unusual stresses of being a preteen tomboy? We are often over-looked, but what goes through our minds is nothing like what you see. My name is Max, and welcome to my world.

Laura-Stars

"So, you understand?" Sid, the choreographer checked.

I nodded quickly. "Do the routine, then quick hair and outfit change, then I do it again, then I change, then I do it again…"

Sid nodded excitedly, "You got it. Then we photo-shop you in all over, dressed differently,"

"And, camera's rolling in, three, two, one, action!" the director said, pressing the button as I did my quick hip-hop routine. It was only about two minutes long, as the rest of the video would be them on a stage.

"Okay, come on sweetie, let's get you changed," a friendly woman, my stylist Lindy, said from behind a curtain. I ran off quickly and into the changing room as she held up my next outfit. I'd been told the drill. I come in, remove my clothes, put the new ones on then we sorted out hair. I slipped off the black leggings and long pink top, starting to climb into my jeans, crop top and leather jacket. She quickly pulled out my pigtails and put my hair in a ponytail.

The morning pretty much went like that. I'd do the routine, change, do it again. Over and over, for hours on end. I didn't even see my dad in that time, but I needed to remember he was busy. This was his job and I was helping him.

Laura-Stars

Finally, at dinner time, dad came. Everyone was packing up.

"So, how'd my little superstar do?" Dad asked Sid, pulling me close in a hug.

"Good," Sid replied, "You've got a lot of natural talent there, Maxi, and you're gonna make this video what it is."

I smiled, "thanks,"

"So, see you tomorrow then?"

"See ya,"

"High five," I smacked Sid's hand as dad led us out to the parking lot.

"So, how'd you like working with Sid?" dad asked when we were in the car.

"Good," I replied, nodding, "It was fun,"

"And you felt comfortable doing it?"

I nodded again.

"Like Sid said, you've got a lot of talent. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to…" I thought about it. I wanted a lot of things. I wanted to play on the Red Sox, but that was for boys. In fact, all the sports I wanted to go were only really 'big' for boys. I sighed, "I want to dance," I decided.

"Really?!" Dad looked excited. "Good choice, Max, you know, I could make that happen,"

"Not right now though,"

The look on dad's face when I said that crushed me.

"I mean, I don't want to be big right now. I love doing little bits like this, but, I wanna be a kid too,"

"Okay," dad nodded. Then he suddenly had an idea, "do you sing?"

I shrugged, wondering whether to tell him about my song. "A little,"

"Hey, I've got the afternoon off, how about we record you a few songs, just for fun,"

I smiled, not wanting to disappoint him. "Yeah," I said, as we pulled into McDonalds.

"You like McDonalds, right?" he checked. "I heard most kids do,"

I smiled, "Of course I like McDonalds, dad."

Laura-Stars

"So, what do you want to sing?" dad asked as I stood in the booth. "Do you have any original songs?"

"I have one," I admitted, "But the music to it's never been recorded."

"Well, could you sing it without? Or do you want to sing a cover?"

"Could I try my own?"

"Sure darling, ready when you are,"

I began to sing my song. When I'd finished I looked up to see my dad's shocked (happy shocked) face. "It's called Dragon (That's What You Wanted)," I said with a smile.

Dad smiled, "it sounds like it was written by a professional. And your voice! Are you sure you've never been trained?"

My smile grew.

"Do you want to sing another song for me, or call it a day?"

I thought for a moment, "Call-" I stopped seeing his disappointment, "Me Maybe," I saved, "Call me Maybe, that's the song I want to sing,"  
"Ready when you are," he agreed.

Laura-Stars

"You are amazing," dad repeated as we ate dinner. "The triplets love you, the team love you, I love you! I bet Zack will love you soon as well,"

"Dad, stop," I moaned.

He laughed, "Come on, Maxina, just admit it, admit that you're really talented."

"Fine, I'm really talented. Can we talk about something else?"

"Well, like what?" he asked.

"Like…" I thought, then asked the burning question on my mind. "How did you and mom split up?"

Dad sighed. "I guess you're old enough,"

"To know what?"

"Well you know how your sister Halie-"

"Hailee," I corrected.

"Hear me out. You know how she came from incest, between your mom and her twin?"

"Yes," I said.

"Well. Your mom fled England when she was pregnant with Halie, to Canada. That's where I met her. When your mother had Halie, questions came up about the father, and wanting to do a DNA test, but your mother wanted to keep he babe. So, she sent me to flee to Boston with her baby Halie, her following after. Your mom changed hers and Halie's names when we fled. I looked after Halie for about six months just to be safe, and when we were re-united, she said to me, 'I love you and your bravery, and I want you to be the father of my next Hailee.' Then, eighteen months later, you popped out. My only condition was on your name. I wanted to name you Maxina, after my late mother," the tears were already on his cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "But after she had you, she didn't want to see me anymore, except rarely. I never chose to leave you Maxina, she made me. She threatened to hit me. I'm so, so, sorry,"

"It's okay," I shrugged, "She's hit me before," I turned around, lifting up my back to reveal the scars. "I jumped in the way of Hailee, then she cut Hailee's hair,"

"Oh, Max, I'm so, so, sorry the two of you lived like that."

My name is Max, and welcome to my world. Everything's explained.

**A/N Happy Friday! And end of term! On Sunday there'll be another chapter, and a thank you for each review. Please review! It means a lot!**

**Laura x**


	22. Chapter 22-Back to Zack

Chapter 22-Back to Zack

**A/N Happy Sunday! It's still the holidays. All thank you notes and how updating will work below.**

Ever wondered the unusual stresses of being a preteen tomboy? We are often over-looked, but what goes through our minds is nothing like what you see. My name is Max, and welcome to my world.

Laura-Stars

I watched the very professional music video. I couldn't believe that was me. I was the little girl that was everywhere. It fit the song quite well, but I was in it, so… It flashed scenes of them on a stage preforming, where I was the little girl screaming in front of the stage, and scenes of them dancing and singing in many other places, where again, I was just background dancing everywhere!

_We may not be the Perfect Three,_

_But don't you see,_

_You're all the same,_

_With some different names,_

_Where-as we have a speciality,_

_It's called originality,_

_We may not be the Perfect Three,_

_But don't you see,_

_We're more perfect than you clones will ever be,_

_Hey!_

Was the chores, and it was quite catchy.

"When does little Maxi leave?" Tia asked, sadly stroking one of my pigtails. 'Maxi' had become my nickname at the studio.

"Tomorrow," dad sighed, "She's got school,"

"Oh, do you live with your mom then?" Taylor asked.

"Nah, I'm in foster care," I shrugged.

This brought me a confused look from Tami, "Why are you in foster care if your dad's Gerald Brookes?"

"Tami," Taylor whispered, "You can't just say things like that,"

I smiled, "It's fine. Mostly because I don't want to be split up from my half-sister,"

"Oh," Tami mouther.

"So, is this her last time in the studio?" Tia asked, changing the subject.

Dad nodded, "Till her next visit,"

I smiled.

Laura-Stars

I sat, staring out at the night from my window seat. I liked how every star had a place, and every star got to shine. I loved staying with my dad, but, I missed Zack, and Hailee, and even little Lili's constant nagging to play. I looked at my phone. Still no new messages. It was 2:08, I was leaving at seven, but I still couldn't sleep. I pulled my knees closer to my chest and rested my head on them.

Quietly, the door opened, and dad crept in holding two mugs. "Hot chocolate?" he offered, sitting next to me.

"Thanks," I almost whispered, taking the cup of mostly cream and marshmallows.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"How'd you know?"

He shrugged, "a father knows his daughter. Besides, I couldn't either."

"Why not?"

"I miss you when you're not around, Max," he admitted.

"I know," I almost whispered, "But my life is in Boston,"

He sighed, "and mine is in New York,"  
"Why did you build this room for me?"

"Max, you're my daughter, whether you're always here or not,"

"Thanks dad,"

"Now, get some rest," he kissed my forehead and left. Soon after, I climbed onto the middle bunk and slept.

Laura-Stars

"Come on, Maxina, time to get up," Dad said, coming into my room.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Six o'clock. And you need to have a shower so that you're allowed to come back,"

"Five more minutes,"

"No. Now,"

"Fine!" I managed to sit up and climb down the ladder.

"See you at breakfast a half past?"

"Okay," I mumbled, going into my bathroom.

I won't go into detail, but let's just say I came out clean and got dressed. I went downstairs to see dad sat at the table.

"Good Morning, young lady," he joked.

"Morning," I smiled, sitting down. "When can I next come back?" I asked eagerly.

"Whenever, you're always welcome, but if you're bringing friends I need notice. And please don't bring more than three, because I don't have room, sorry,"

"It's fine dad," I smiled, "And, you wouldn't mind us sleeping in the same room?"

"Different beds?"

"Different beds,"

"Okay, wow, is that the time, you'd best get going." We both walked to the door, where my suit case was packed.

"Bye dad," I said, giving him a hug.

"Got all your tickets?" he checked.

"Yep," I assured him.

"See ya soon,"

"Bye," I felt sad leaving dad, but I was also pleased to be going home to see Zack. Cody and Tapeworm would be back by now, but I wasn't going to go to the hotel. I needed to play hard to get.

Laura-Stars

The next few days at home were quite boring. But, I found ways to entertain myself. Such as 'helping' L.E., watching TV and avoiding Lili. I really wanted to talk to Hailee about what dad said, but didn't quite know how.

Finally, the day came to go back to school and see Zack again. I'd missed him, there was no doubt. But, did he miss me?

"Hey," I said, walking up to them before school.

"Hey," Tapeworm replied.

"How was math camp?" I asked.

"It was amazing! We learned-" Cody started

"Whoops, don't care," I joked.

"Aw," Cody moaned, "How was wherever you went?"

"I'm going to be in an up-coming girl group's music video."

"Max, that's awesome," Zack said, hugging me, "Who are these girls?"

"Um, Triple Three, Tia, Tami and Taylor, they're sisters."

"Okay, I've got to watch this video," Zack said.

"It's not out yet, sorry," I said, although I was really glad he cared. He cared enough to hug me. He cared enough to ask about it, and now he cares enough to watch it!

My name is Max, and welcome to my world. Zack actually cares!

**A/N So, to start off, I'm not too sure how updating will work in the holiday's, regular updating will be hard because I'm away so much, but, I guess I'll try my best to update as close to Friday as possible, and say when the next update is coming. As for reviews…**

**(In order that I got them) I think I started daily updating a 14, sorry if I'm wrong…**

**Chapter 14**

**Zoey-Sorry if I offended you!**

**City aka guest-thanks, I always like to respond to reviews.**

**Chapter 15**

**Zoey-Glad to hear you love it!**

**Chapter 16**

**Zoey-Sorry it was rushed, I was in a bit of a rush!**

**Chapter 17**

**Jon Voris-I know I PM'd you a thanks, but seriously, thanks. I love your reviews and they always make me smile!**

**Zoey-Glad you love him!**

**Chapter 18**

**None :(**

**Chapter 19**

**None :(**

**Chapter 20**

**None :(**

**Chapter 21**

**Jon Voris-Thanks, glad you like it!**

**.**

**Laura xx**


	23. Chapter 23-Basketball

Chapter 23-Basketball

**A/N Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the review, Jon Voris, I understand it must take a while to read a lot. I really like your Zoey/Cody idea, that's defiantly got to happen soon! As for Lili's background, if I didn't make it clear, she and Zoey are sisters. Zoey's way of dealing with it is locking it away and working hard, but Lili's is to try and re-live it. It will come out more as the story goes on! Also, when this story will be updated is now on my profile x**

Ever wondered the unusual stresses of being a preteen tomboy? We are often overlooked, but what goes through our minds is nothing like what you see. My name is Max, and welcome to my world.

Laura-Stars

"Hey, Max," Zack whispered from behind me in class.

I put my arm back and received a note.

"Pass it to Tapeworm when you're done,"

_Max/Tapeworm,_

_Remember when we said we wanted to make a basketball team? We've found a grown-up. What do you say?_

_Max-yes/no_

_Tapeworm-yes/no_

I quickly circled the yes, then made it a paper aeroplane and flew it to Tapeworm.

"Ow," he groaned loudly when it hit him in the head. Luckily, our teacher ignored him as he stared to read it. Cody turned around from his seat at the front and glared at us. Cody's so boring sometimes!

When the bell finally went, we couldn't wait to get outside and talk.

"Zack, who is this grown-up?" I asked.

"Arwin, he's the closest thing we could find,"

"Awesome!" Tapeworm said excitedly.

"One thing is," Cody piped up, "We need a whole team, four isn't a team,"

"Well, we only need two more people," I explained.

"But that makes six?" Cody asked.

"You can sit on the bench,"

His face fell a little, but he knew what I meant.

"Okay…" Zack said, breaking the silence. "Who should we get to join our team?"

We turned around and saw two boys behind us.

"We couldn't help over-hearing," one said, "but we'd love to join your team."

"I'm Jamie by the way," one said.

"And I'm Ben," the other said.

"Cool!" Zack said, "Come with us after school to the Tipton and we can talk to Arwin,"

Laura-Stars

"Hey Arwin," Zack said, as he and his group of friends finally found him in the laundry room.

"Oh, uh, hi Zack," came Arwin's reply.

"We found our team!"

"Okay, let's do names then," Arwin didn't quite seem to get the idea of basketball. "Everyone sit in a circle," he sat cross-legged and we all followed suit.

"Is there a point to this?" Zack asked.

"Yes, there is." Arwin said from beside him. "I'll say, 'I'm Arwin', then you'll say 'I'm Zack and this is Arwin', and the list gets bigger. Okay? I'm Arwin,"

"I'm Zack and this is Arwin?" Zack said confused. What was the point in this anyway?

"Uh, I'm Jamie, and this is Zack and this is Arwin," Jamie said.

"I'm Tapeworm and this is Jamie and this is Zack and this is Arwin," Tapeworm said.

"I'm Ben, and this is Tapeworm and this is Jamie, and this is Zack and this is Arwin," Ben said.

"What's the point to this?" Zack interrupted.

"Shh," Arwin said quickly.

"I'm Cody and this is Ben, and this is Tapeworm and this is Jamie and this is Zack and this is Arwin," Cody was being enthusiastic.

"Oh, hard one Max," Arwin said excitedly.

"I'm Max, this is Cody, this is Ben, this is Tapeworm, this is Jamie, this is Zack and this is Arwin," I muttered.

"Yay! Now we all know each other," Arwin said. "What do I have to do?"

"Be our coach," Zack said.

"Oh, okay," Arwin said.

"Come on let's go upstairs," Zack said, "Jamie, Ben, you can go now."

We all got in the elevator and went up to their suite.

"Hey, mom guess what, we have a basketball team," Cody said excitedly, "And I get to sit on the bench!"  
"Good for you, honey!" She said, "Bye the way, just so you know, you can't have your friends over tomorrow."

"Ah," Zack moaned, "But Max just got back,"

"Well, you'll have to hang out somewhere else,"

"We can hang out at my place," I piped up.

"Are ya sure?" Zack asked confused, "After last time?"

"I'd have to ask L.E., but probably. You can come too, Cody,"

"I'm busy anyway," Tapeworm said.

Laura-Stars

I walked in the door of the house and was glad not to see Lili. I know she's cute an all, but I don't want to bring back any bad memories. I walked into the kitchen to see L.E. making dinner.

"Hey Max," she said quietly.

"Hey, um, is it all right if I have a couple of friends round tomorrow,"

"Sure, who are they?"

"Zack and Cody Martin,"

She turned around to face me with a serious expression on her face, she held up a finger jokingly, "You'd better stay out of the bedroom,"  
"We're just friends," I reassured her.

"Good, you're way too young for a boyfriend,"

"I'm 12,"

"Exactly. My rule for friends over is this, two is fine, but three or more you have to ask,"

"Okay, so I don't need to ask to have the twins over?"

"No,"

Hailee came in that minute. A look of anger and hate on her face, "You're inviting that traitor over?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am," I said haughtily.

"Why?"

"Because he's my friend,"

She grunted angrily and stormed upstairs.

My name is Max, and welcome to my world. I really want my sister to like me!

**A/N First of all, City, thanks for the review, a love triangle probably won't happen because Zack isn't really good in committed relationships. However, after I write 'Kisses and Basketball' (which I'm very excited about), I'll be introducing Bob and Barbra, which will probably bring a lot of jealousy. Also, Tapeworm's got to move away, and they've all got to go into 8****th**** grade, where Max decides to change her look by 'ditching' the pigtails as one website called it. By 'Club Twin,' Max has grown her hair quite long, and she doesn't go to Cheever's… Okay so now I'm rambling. Anyway, next update will be Wednesday.**


	24. Chapter 24-There's More to LiliLancaster

Chapter 24-There's more to Lili Lancaster!

**A/N So here's the next chapter! Sorry it's two days early, I'm going away early morning tomorrow. Unfortunately, next week will need to be a day late as I don't get back till the Saturday. Enjoy! Here's more of Lili, as Jon Voris requested, if the title didn't give it away!**

"So, we're defiantly allowed to come?" Zack checked, as we sat in class last period.

I nodded, "As long as we stay out of the bedroom,"

He grinned, "Okay,"

"And I'm allowed to come too?" Cody said, turning round.

"Yeah," I nodded again.

"Would you three just be quiet?" The teacher half yelled.

I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Max, would you like a detention?"

"I can't,"

"And why would that be?"

"My foster mom's too busy to come and pick me up,"

"Oh," was all I got as a response. I love using that excuse.

Soon, Zack had fallen asleep besides me, and the teachers words all just went into a blur. That's how lessons usually went for me. Finally, the bell went and we could go home.

"So, when does your foster mom come and pick you up," Cody asked, as Zack and I laughed.

"That's just an excuse, dufus," Zack said.

"Yeah, we're walking," I added, "And we have to pick up Lili on the way,"

"Who's Lili?" Zack asked, "I thought your sister's name was Hailee,"

"It is," I responded, "Lili's my little foster sister, and officially, 'My Responsibility'," I said, making air quotes.

Zack and Cody nodded. It felt like forever when we finally got to Lili's school.

"Hey," I said, as we entered after-school club.

"I thought L.E. was picking me up?" She said, confused.

"No, that's only when I don't come straight home,"

She saw the twins and squealed slightly, hiding behind me.

"Shy?" Zack asked.

"Yeah," I turned round and picked Lili up carefully. "Come on, let's get you home," I said as we left.

Laura-Stars

When we finally got home, L.E. was cooking dinner. I slipped Lili on the floor as she ran off. We walked into the kitchen casually.

"D'you want a drink?" I asked the boys as they both nodded.

"Max, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" L.E. asked as I poured three drinks.

"Oh, yeah, guys, this is L.E., L.E. this is Zack and Cody," I pointed to each twin.

"How can you tell them apart?" she asked in disbelief.

"How can you not?" Came my reply, as we walked into the living room.

Zoey was in there, but didn't seem to be concentrating on her homework. She looked stressed out.

"You okay?" I asked her, as we sat down.

"Yeah," she nodded, tightening her hair. She took a quick glance at Cody, then looked down trying to hide her smile. I could see that Cody kept quickly glancing at her. "I'm Zoey, by the way," she said, simply.

"I'm Zack," Zack said with his cool-boy smile.

"C-C-Cody," Cody managed to stutter.

"Zoey, do you mind if I put the TV on?" I asked in my sweetest possible tone.

"Okay, I'm sick of school, anyway," she half yelled, flinging her book at the wall.

"Are you okay?" Cody asked, shocked.

Zoey sighed, "Yeah, just stressed I guess,"

Suddenly the door opened, and in walked Hailee. A look of anger on her face. She marched right over to Cody, and stood right in front of his face. "Traitor," she huffed, slapping him in the face.

"Hailee, you've got the wrong-" I started, but it was too late.

To everyone's surprise, Zoey stood up and wandered over to Hailee. "How DARE you JUST COME IN HERE AND ATACK HIM?!" She half yelled.

"WELL HE'S A TRAITOR!" Hailee screamed.

Zoey didn't know what to say, so just punched her in the jaw. I saw the blood run down her mouth, as Hailee punched Zoey back in the head, knocking her out. I felt tears run down my cheeks as I saw what was all my fault. L.E. ran in, and the shock on her face was so evident.

"Max," she said, the fear in her voice evident. "Take Lili out for a walk, bring the twins. Now!"

Lili piped up from behind the couch. No one had noticed her. She was crying too.

"Come on," I half-whispered, picking the small girl up and leaving the house. All just a simple misunderstanding, and a bleeding girl, an unconscious girl, and two crying sisters.

"Is Zoey...Is Zoey…dead?" Lili asked between tears after we'd been walking a long time.

I sighed, the thoughts crossing my mind, "I don't think so. I think she's just unconscious,"

"What's…that?" Lili asked.

"It's like being asleep," I explained as best I could, which seemed to cheer Lili up a little.

"Actually," Cody said, about to explain, when Zack gave him a nudge.

"You can go home, if you want," I told the twins.

"Nah, it's all right," Zack sighed, "We want to be there for you,"

"Thanks," I smiled slightly.

Suddenly, before I could stop her, Lili wriggled free out of my arms and ran into the busy road. I ran after her, as the coming car stopped in time. By the time I'd grabbed the little girl, the car behind had crashed, and it looked pretty bad. Lili started crying some more as the people in the car's came out.

"Lili, what's wrong?" I asked sympathetically.

"I-I-I just made some kids loose their mommy's!" She screeched, "Now they'll have to live in foster care, too!" the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Lili, no one's dead," Cody reassured her.

I thought for a moment. "That's what happened to you, isn't it?"

The small girl could only nod a reply.

"Hey, you!" a man yelled, getting out of the car and pointing at me, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I can explain,"

"No need, I'm calling the cops," he got out his phone, as I tried to reassure a shaking Lili.

My name is Max, and welcome to my world. Everything's falling apart!

**A/N So, quiet a short but busy chapter! You'll have to wait over a week to find out what happens to Zoey and Hailee, and Max and Lili. I would double-update, as the next chapter's ready (And every chapter up to 40), but last time I did that hardly anyone read the chapter I uploaded first! (Sorry!) Anyway, thanks for reading, and thanks to Ellamae (guest) for the review!**

**Laura x**


	25. Chapter 25-PoliceQuestionings & Hospital

Chapter 25-Police Questionings & Hospitals

Ever wondered the unusual stresses of being a preteen tomboy? We are often overlooked, but what goes through our minds is nothing like what you see. And, after all, we have problems just like everyone else. My name is Max, and welcome to my world.

Laura-Stars

When the police came, they spoke to the people in the cars, then saw to us kids. Cody had gone home, as he didn't want to get into trouble. He'd dragged Zack with him.

"What's your name, then," he asked me, glaring in disgust.

"Um," I thought, I wasn't too sure about my last name, but knew my first, "Maxina," I said.

"Maxina what?" he didn't seem to have any patience.

"Gellar?" I guessed, "Or maybe Brookes?"  
The officer sighed, "How do you not know your own name?"

"I'm in foster care. I used to live with my mom and she and my dad kept arguing and changing it.

"Fine then, carers name,"

"Louise-Emily Baker," Lili piped up. I was glad she at least knew what L.E. stood for.

"Okay, then," the officer got out his phone. "Do you have a phone number for her?"

"Yeah," I read out the number, still shaking with fear.

Soon L.E. had arrived, and you could tell she was annoyed with me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Lili ran out of my arms," I explained, "I ran into the road after her, and the cars crashed,"  
Lili started crying from inside my arms, "It's my fault they're dead," she cried.

L.E. made and "oh," shape with her mouth, "Lili, no one's dead," but she still kept crying.

"Look," L.E. said to the officer. "I get that this is all the girls fault, but their sisters are in hospital," she explained, "and I really need to get back there, with the girls,"

"You're not going anywhere," came the officers' reply.

Laura-Stars

After a while we were let go, without much done as all fines would have to be paid by the state. We walked into the hospital, not really sure what to do. When we asked at the desk we were taken to a private room. Hailee was sat on a chair, dried blood all around her nose. Zoey was in the bed, she appeared to be sleeping, but I wasn't sure.

"She's gone into a coma," the nurse explained. "We think it might be to do with the hit in the head she received, but she also has high stress levels,"

"What's a coma?" Lili asked.

_Oh, this must be so hard for her,_ I thought, "Um," I replied, "It's like going to sleep,"

"When will she wake up?"

"We're not sure," the nurse replied, "but let's hope for the best,"

Sandra walked in soon. _Oh, God_, I thought. I really couldn't deal with moving again.

"L.E.," she started, "I can't find any free places in Boston, so I'm not sure when we're leaving. I'm looking for the closest places I can find,"

"Leaving?!" L.E. replied in shock, "Why would you be leaving?"

"Because of the violence I don't think your home is the best place for the girls," she sighed, "And with the adoption process almost complete for the Lancaster's, Oliver and I decided it'd be best to move Hailee,"

I could see tears in Hailee's eyes as the adults talked about her.

"Since the girls don't get along," Sandra added, wanting a reply.

"It's not that the girls don't get along!" L.E. replied in shock, "Max had two friends over that Hailee didn't like, so Zoey defended them,"

"Who were these friends?" Sandra asked.

"Zack and Cody Martin, the ones who snitched on us," I replied.

"Well, Hailee, from what I've heard both you and Zoey were involved in violence, and, just to let you know, the police have been called,"

"What?!" Hailee responded, "All I did was slap one of the bastards, Zoey came and punched me in the face!"

"And you knocked her out," Sandra finished, "Max, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Sure," I put Lili down on the floor and followed the dreaded social worker out the door. "What?" I asked, rather rudely.

"Where do you want to live?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Where do you want to live," she repeated, "Your mom is out of the question, though she's getting her act together, but your dad's been checked and he's fine. You also have the option of staying with L.E., or moving with Hailee,"

"Where's Hailee going?"

"I've found a lovely elderly couple who live just outside of Boston. You'd be sharing a room like you used to, but you'd be together,"

I stared stunned, "Would we have to move school?"

She nodded sadly, "Just till your mom's done sorting herself out, which I guarantee will happen before you go into 9th grade,"

"But, I'm in 7th?!"

"Look, it's your choice, Max. You have two hours to decide." With that, she went back into the room, leaving me stunned.

I had a choice. Zack, dad or Hailee. I loved Hailee, she'd always been there for me, till recently. My dad had suddenly come through to me, but nothing would change by me not going with him. But, my life was in Boston. I couldn't leave Zack, and Cody, and Tapeworm. The reason I wanted to stay, was the reason my sister had to go. I wanted to stay, and, after all, London would be a better big sister to me than Hailee was being. But I couldn't just forget Hailee, the scars on my back made it impossible.

My name is Max, and welcome to my world. I need to choose.

**A/N Sorry it was really short, I thought this was a good place to leave it. Please review! Also, thanks to 'Boris Yeltsin' for the review, I will keep it up. 'Guest' the next chapters are written up to chapter 50, so don't worry. As for Zoey and Lili's ages, I got the characters from a reviewer 'Zoey'. Zoey is 14, the same as Hailee, and Lili is about 6, but small for her age. And 'hi' (guest) Thanks for the review, it means a lot. Here's the update, the next will be the 11****th**** (I've got to do something special for Alyson's birthday, 10 years ago she was eleven and played Max. Time flies when you watch Disney!**


	26. Chapter 26-A Place to Call Home?

Chapter 26-A Place to Call Home?

**A/N So, this chapter is a bonus chapter, to celebrate the birthday of none other than the amazing, life behind Max, Alyson Stoner! Alyson has always been a huge inspiration to me, I took up dance because of her. I've always written tomboy stories from a young age, all based on the first tomboy I saw, Sarah Baker. Then later, Max. I'm babbling now, so yeah. 21 today! 10 years ago she was 11 and Max! xx**

Ever wondered the unusual stresses of being a preteen tomboy? We are often over-looked, but what goes through our minds is nothing like what you see. My name is Max, and welcome to my world.

Laura-Stars

I grabbed my phone, and with a shaking hand, began to dial Zack's number.

"Hello?" He replied, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Zack," I said through gritted teeth, "I just have an important decision to make and I need your help,"

"Shoot,"

"Well, Hailee needs to move out, but the only placement is outside of Boston. My choices are to stay here, go with her, or go and live with my dad,"

"Oh," I heard silence on the other end of the line, before I finally got a reply. "Well, Max, I'd miss you if you left, but Hailee's your sister. I'd move away if it meant I could stay with Cody,"

"But, my whole life's in Boston," I argued.

"Max, you need to ask yourself what's more important. Staying with your sister, or staying in Boston. Just if you don't live with your sister, doesn't mean you can't see her. Like me and my dad, and if you move away, you can still see us."

I sniffled, "Thanks Zack, I know exactly what to do now,"

"Okay then,"

"I'll, see you soon, okay?"

"Okay," I heard the beep of his phone go down as I walked into the hospital room.

"Hailee, can I talk to you?" I asked, as she got up and walked outside with me.

"Look, Max, I'm sorry we have to move, bu-" she began.

"I'm not moving," I said clearly.

"What?!"

"I'm not moving," I replied. "Hailee, I love you, I love everything you've done for me. But, I can't pack up everything I have in Boston," I sighed, "But I can still visit you, right?"

She nodded, wiping a newly-formed tear from her eye, "You know what, you're right Max. This is my mistake, I should take the consequences. Why should I expect you to pack everything up?"

"I'm sorry, Hailee,"

"It's okay," she replied, "I talked to mom the other day, she's moved the entire hoard into storage, it should only be a matter of months till we're back home,"

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

"Max," she smiled, "It's okay. I need to pack up, want to come help me? I'm sure I have plenty of stuff I don't want,"

I returned the smile. As sad as I was at not having my sister anymore, I knew it was for the best.

Laura-Stars

I gave my sister one last hug as she prepared to leave.

"I love you Max," she said.

"I love you Hailee," I replied, crying now.

"See you soon, Butch," she joked, then turned to L.E., "Look after my little sister,"

"Oh, I will," L.E. smiled, "It's been a pleasure having you just a shame you've got to leave,"

Hailee smiled, "Thanks," she kissed Lili's forehead, then gave me one last, last hug. "So, you promise you'll come visit this weekend?"

"L.E.'s booked it," I replied, trying to stay positive.

"And call me about _any _girl problems, I want to be the first to know when you start!"

I laughed, "Who else would I tell?" suddenly I felt really guilty about London.

"Okay, let's brake it up, girls," the police officer, acting as a chauffeur, as Hailee climbed into the back seat.

"I love you Max," she yelled out the window, as they drove off.

"I love you Hailee," I yelled back, not sure if she could hear me, but still frantically waving at her waving hand.

"Come on then," L.E. said after a while. "Let's go inside," she led us into the kitchen and pulled out the burnt dinner. "Everyone okay with sandwiches?" she checked, knowing we were both too distraught to care.

"Shouldn't we wait for Zoey to wake up before we eat?" Lili asked.

L.E. sighed, "Lili, we don't know when your sister will wake up,"

"Will she be awake tomorrow?"

L.E. shrugged honestly, "We don't know," she replied, sadly placing a set of ham sandwiches in front of us. "Oh, and Max," she continued.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"The police want to talk to the twin who got slapped, about possibly 'provoking' Hailee,"

"This won't go on their permanent record, will it?" I asked in fear.

She shrugged, "It might. Which twin was it?"

"I don't know," I lied. I'm not one for snitching, although I knew the truth would come out eventually.

Laura-Stars

"Max!" Zack half yelled in surprise, "I thought you'd left?"

I sighed sadly, "No, but Hailee has,"

"Oh," he replied.

"And what else? Cody could get this on his _Permanent_ record!"

"What?!" Cody yelled in shock.

"And Zoey's in a coma, and Lili's worried sick,"

"What about my record?" Cody asked.

"I didn't snitch on you, don't worry."

"But they'll find out!"

"I'll take the blame for you," Zack offered.

"You'd do that for me?" Cody asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Zack replied. "Max losing her sister made me realise how lucky I am to have a brother."

My name is Max and welcome to my world. I'm all alone.

**A/N So, I know it's short, but still. Some nice sibling moments in there!** **Please review. And thanks to the person who took the effort to email me, it meant a lot.**

**Laura x**


	27. Chapter 27-Hailees' Home

Chapter 27-Hailees' Home

**A/N So, I know this chapter title is like a pun of another one, but instead of meaning 'Hailee is home' this one means 'the home belonging to Hailee', so, enjoy!**

Ever wondered the unusual stresses of being a preteen tomboy? We are often over-looked, but what goes through our minds is nothing like what you see. My name is Max, and welcome to my world.

Laura-Stars

"You all packed?" L.E. asked as we ate breakfast.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"You know, if you decide you want to live there, I won't be offended,"

I let a small smile slip my lips, "I won't, don't worry," I took a look to small little Lili. She looked so tired and not sure what to do, "Look after Lili for me," I whispered as L.E. nodded. I'd kind-of taken on the role as Lili's big sister.  
"You'd better get going now, do you know the way?"

"Yeah," I nodded, giving Lili a hug, "See you Monday,"

"See you," I was surprised when the school gave me permission to skip school, but happy all the same. I walked to the bus stop with my pull-along suit case, excited to see my sister. I know it'd only been two days, but that's a lot for sisters. Hailee, the one who used to make me dinner every night. Hailee, the girl who I was willing to be hit for. I felt tears in my eyes thinking about how much things had changed.

_Don't cry Max, you're not going to cry,_ I told myself repeatedly, till finally the bus came. I got on, gave my tickets and went to sit down. It was a long journey. People got on and off, on and off. Well, it felt like that. It couldn't have been that long.

When I got off I only had one question. Where did Hailee live? Luckily for me, though, she was waiting.

"Max!" She half screamed as I got off.

"Hailee!" I responded in the same tone. "How's your new home?"

"It kinda sucks," she replied, shrugging, "They have all these stupid rules and always get up in my business," she sighed, "How's Zoey?"

"Good, well she's not woken up yet, but the doctors say it won't be long."

"And Lili?"

"Confused and upset, but I'm acting as an older sister,"

"Lili always liked you," she commented, "Anyway, I can't wait to show you my room!"

"Can't wait to see it," I lied.

Laura-Stars

As we walked back, Hailee went on and on about the girls at school and how they were so annoying and had no fashion sense. "I'm telling you, Max," she repeated, "It's all ankle length skirts and granny tops,"

I smiled, "Have you made any friends then?"

"No! Well, I've made one, Brandon, that's a girl by the way. But she's never allowed to do anything outside of school, so I always have to go straight home,"

"Oh," I replied sighing.

"We're here, we're here, we're here!" she screeched excitedly, as we came to a large posh house. "Come on!" she screeched again, starting to run. I followed her, "You have to take your shoes off," she said, as we got to the bottom of the stairs. She half ran up the stairs and to a room with her name on.

_When did Hailee get so energetic?_ I wondered as I followed her. Her room was about half the size of her one at L.E.'s, but she didn't seem to care. The entire room was pink, with a fluff pink double bed and a dressing table. Instead of a window, there were who glass doors leading to a balcony.

"Isn't it perfect?" Hailee breathed.

I nodded, "Yeah,"

"Come on," she was still excited as she pulled me outside onto her balcony. "I have a trampoline," she jumped excitedly on the strictly-for-one mini trampoline. I sat down in one of the chairs, trying to look excited.

"It's so cool! Explain why it sucks?"

As if on cue, and elderly woman with a no-nonsense haircut and scowl glued to her face walked in. "You must be Maxina," she said, with an expressionless tone. "I am Agatha, I would like to welcome you to my home,"

"Uh, thanks," I replied, a little unsure.

"Hailee, please stop bouncing like a ninny!" she half yelled, "Have you offered your guest a drink yet?"

"Max, d'you wanna drink?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm good," I replied.

"Hailee!" Agatha looked like she was about to explode, "What have I said about speaking properly."  
"Fine then," Hailee said, then put on her best fake-sweet voice and said; "Maxina Gellar, would you like to quench your thirst with a non-alcoholic soft drink?"

"Stop showing off or you cannot have guests round again." Agatha spat, "Now, give her the house tour," She then turned to me, "Maxina, no caps inside,"

I didn't get what I was doing wrong, my hair was down, I just also had a cap on. I took it off to stop arguments and put it in my suit case.

"Come on," Hailee muttered, as she started showing me all the posh downstairs rooms, then she took me back upstairs and showed me the others room. "This is the twins' room," she said, gesturing to a room, "Cameron and Carter, then their older brothers Peter and Ian's room," she gestured to the rooms. "Then, that's Autumn and Summer's room," she gestured, as I gave her a funny look, "Yeah, a lot of kids!"  
"How old are they?" I asked in surprise.

"The twins are 6, Peter's 8, Ian's 12, Summer's 13, and Autumn's 15,"

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Yeah, if you were here that'd be eight kids."

"Yeah,"

"Dinner," was yelled up the stairs by an elderly man, as we went downstairs to the dining room.

Everyone stood behind their chairs, so I copied. I looked around the table at everyone. Twins Cameron and Carter looked adorable, with matching clothes and big smiles, their brown hair cut short. Peter looked a spitting image of them, just a little older. Ian was fat, but didn't seem to mind. It was obvious he didn't want to be there. Although Summer was younger than Hailee, she didn't look it. Her bleached-blond hair was fully straightened, with extensions down to her butt. Her thick black eyeliner made her look a little Goth, but her short black dress and ripped flesh coloured tights made the word slut come into mind. Her older sister Autumn was completely different, her hair was its natural shade of auburn, and fell straight to her boob. She wore casual jeans and a normal top. It was hard to tell the two were related.

"Is this the sister?" Summer asked, chewing on a piece of gum and looking at me

"Yeah," Hailee responded, "Her name's Max,"

Suddenly I felt stupidly young for my age, since Summer was just a year older.

"Max is a boy's name," she said chewing on her gum some more, "Why don't you move back with her and give my sister her room back,"  
Hailee seemed to have lost her temper by now, "Because I nocked someone out, do you want me to do the same to you?"

Either Cameron or Carter looked shocked at this, "You got kicked out of your last foster home?"

Hailee nodded, looking ashamed.

Luckily, Agatha came in soon after that with a big bowl of something. "Sit, children," she said, as we all sat as her husband did the same. "Maxina, this is my husband, Gregg," she told me as I nodded. Agatha took the lid off the food, revealing it to be chicken noodle soup. Then with a ladle she put some on each of the twins' plates, passing the ladle to Peter. Everyone served themselves as the ladle went round, I wasn't sure how much to have, but luckily Hailee served me.

As we ate, the adults did most of the talking, and then finally we were allowed upstairs. Hailee and I went straight to her room and she smiled at me, "So, how you been?"

"Good," I nodded, "How about you?" Suddenly we heard really loud rock music being played.

"Summer," Hailee muttered, angrily putting her MP3 player in her dock, and playing it as loud as it went, all her Justin Bieber and 5SOS. Soon Fall Out Boy could be heard from Peter and Ian's room, and some unknown artist from the twins room.

"Is it like this every night?" I asked her, I think she just about heard me.

"Yeah, till Agatha gets all annoyed, then we have singing wars."

"Oh," I replied.

Laura-Stars

My name is Max, and welcome to my world. I really feel sorry for Hailee.

**A/N Yay! This chapter was a little bit longer! Hope you liked it! Sorry I won't be updating till Saturday, I'm going on PGL!**


End file.
